Condena eterna
by karen vera
Summary: En la Edad Media, entre castillos y hechizos, el príncipe Edward se enamora de una mujer de alma oscura, Isabella de Glasgow. A pesar de ser una adolescente, embauca al joven noble, quien es preso de encantamientos poco comunes. E&B Dark, Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Holis!!! Las dejo con un nuevo fic, algo distinto a las historias de amor convencionales.

Espero que les guste!!!! Gracias por leer…

**Mente retorcida...**

Esas frías noches de invierno, las bellas mujeres de la aldea vivían con eterno miedo de ser agredidas. Hasta ahora, iban dos desaparecidas, Esme y su hermana Rosalie y cuatro muertas, Irina, Tanya, Carmen y Jane.

Era un poblado humilde rodeado por una fortaleza de piedra pesada, húmedos y musgosos laberintos que unían a las vecindades más alejadas y el lugar favorito del incógnito asesino.

Durante el día hombres y mujeres se miraban con suspicacia, cualquiera de ellos era sospechoso, incluso perdiendo la confianza entre amigos, parientes, primos y también, de padres e hijos.

Las mujeres más bellas de Williamson casi no tenían vida, vivían cubiertas de pies a cabeza, escondiendo sobre todo su cabello, que al parecer era una obsesión para el sangriento y bestial "humano", origen de las pesadillas más nefastas que una doncella pura y virginal pueda tener…

Tanya fue encontrada degollada, al igual que las otras tres mujeres de piel de porcelana y cabellos de muñecas. El asesino les cortaba el cuello y se llevaba su sangre, probablemente en un recipiente sucio y mal oliente. Las plebeyas era pueblerinas hermosísimas capaces de conquistar a cualquier hombre que se les cruzara a su paso, por esta razón también tenía fama de pueblo encantado.

Sin embargo, su dignidad era arrebatada por este especie de hombre, que "además" de dejarlas anémicas en su despiadado lecho de muerte, las rapaba, sólo dejando una muestra de sus hermosos cabellos, recogidos con un lazo rojo como la sangre de sus venas, en la mano derecha, como única manera de mantener el decoro de una juventud ultrajada por un despiadado inmortal.

Las malas lenguas hablaban de un enano, un enano maldito, con alas de murciélago y rostro de ángel. Otros decían que era un querubín de cabellos ondulados y rubios, mejillas rozagantes y cuerpo rellenito, parecía tener también, manos regordetas cubiertas de hoyuelos enternecedores, pero nadie sabe con certeza cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Los aldeanos comentan igualmente, que es el hijo desconocido del príncipe de cabellos bronces y ojos como la miel. La leyenda cuenta que él tuvo un romance con una mujer encantadora, de un aterciopelado cabello chocolate, ondulado; poseedora de una bella inigualable, de tez blanca, pálida y glacial, enormes ojos como el caramelo sólido y labios rojos y carnosos como el rubí. No obstante, su corazón estaba encarcelado en la maldad y contra su voluntad, dio a luz un engendro bello como pocos, pero de alma negra como ninguna…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo I**_

_**La leyenda**_

El ambiente festivo se palpaba, los aldeanos sonreían y los hombres combatían en cada esquina, a modo de entrenamiento o simple juego. Las calles de Williamston estaban atestadas de gente de todas clases sociales, comerciantes, burgos, aldeanos y artesanos. Mañana se llevaría a cabo el torneo más importante del año, donde los señores feudales expondrían sus mejores ropajes de acero y metal, montando un gran circo de matanza.

Como era de prever el príncipe de cabellos bronces, estaría presente: _Edward I_. Los rumores apuntaban a que, nuevamente, vendría acompañado de su bella hermana de piel pálida y ojos de miel, al igual que él. Ella parecía dirigirlo en cada paso, él se había convertido en un cuerpo sin vida.

Las malas lenguas aseguran que antes de la _desgracia_ era un hombre seguro, radiante, de mirada audaz y astuta, sonrisa fácil y de costumbres bastante romanas. Las festividades eran pan de cada día en el castillo de gruesas paredes de piedra, acompañadas de música, mujeres exóticas traídas de oriente, que bailaban una particular danza del vientre, enloqueciendo a los hombres con sus movimientos de cadera y la miel de sus ojos hipnotizantes, tras los velos de colores, insinuantes y transparentes.

Los banquetes eran extraordinarios: cerveza y vino a destajo, animales, preferentemente aves de corrales, se convertían el plato principal, sazonados, como lo hacía sólo la nobleza, con especias afrodisíacas tales como macías, galanga, cubeba y la flor de canela.

El castillo hervía de energía y celebraciones. Los salones eran permanentes zonas de festividad y brindis. Edward, era el mejor anfitrión de todos los tiempos. Quienes fueron invitados a participar de aquellas recepciones se sintieron privilegiados, y aún recuerdan lo fenomenales que habían sido.

Los reyes Carlisle y Esme, disfrutaban de su familia y del desarrollo de las monarquías feudales. Entregaban títulos nobiliarios cada vez más seguidos, porque sus tierras estaban siendo provechosas y los comerciantes habían elevado el nivel de vida del poblado.

Los campesinos pensaban que ambos tenían una especie de pacto no muy cristiano, porque su belleza era extraterrenal y jamás envejecían. Decían que ella se bañaba en leche de cabra con entrañas de víbora, como Cleopatra, y que él bebía sangre humana para revitalizarse con proteínas mágicas. Por supuesto, todo era una farsa, no existían dos seres humanos más corrientes que ellos.

El príncipe era el sueño encarnado de cualquier doncella, plebeya o noble, sin embargo, jamás miró a ninguna con seriedad, prefería disfrutar de su soltería, a pesar de que sus padres le exigían una esposa, en breve tiempo, su condición solitaria no podía extenderse más allá de cinco años, de lo contrario, no podría asumir el trono y un rey sin descendientes, no es un verdadero heredero.

Los caballeros feudales, enriquecidos por la esclavitud campesina, con demasiado tiempo libre —trabajar hacía menos digna su casta—, aprovechaban el tiempo para entrenarse en una guerra ficticia, principalmente contra supuestos bárbaros o turcos, principales enemigos de la época. Favoritos para ganar, los hermanos Emmett y Jasper Hale. Conocidos por su insuperable destreza en el campo de batalla y únicos amigos verdaderos del príncipe, quienes lo acompañaron incluso después de que intentara suicidarse tras su desdicha.

Las invasiones no eran alejadas, cada dos o tres años todo el pueblo se alertaba por rumores de un nuevo infierno: la llegada de extranjeros que arrasaban con sus costumbres, cosechas y mujeres. Sin embargo, la peor amenaza de este último tiempo eran _los baguadas_, hombres incógnitos y delincuentes. No eran extranjeros, sino que de la misma comarca, convirtiéndolos en seres aún más terribles y amenazantes para la comunidad, su propio enemigo vivía bajo las mismas paredes protectoras de los señores feudales.

Tras la tragedia del príncipe de cabello broncíneo, un nuevo engendro agitaba a la ciudadanía, el hombre o medio hombre más letal de todos los tiempos "El enano maldito".

El número de mujeres bellas degolladas era espeluznante. Tanto padres como hermanos acompañaban a las féminas de sus hogares por temor a que fueran condenadas por "El enano". No existía muerte más sucia e indigna que caer bajo las redes del engendro glacial.

A las más hermosas, de cabellos especialmente llamativos, ya fuese por su textura, forma y sobre todo tonalidad, se les sugería taparse el rostro y el pelo. Ya cubiertas de cabeza a pies, sólo dejando visible sus ojos, parecía que la aldea había sido influenciada por costumbres islámicas, aún siendo éstos unos de sus peores adversarios, pero la tensa situación de la aldea lo ameritaba sin contradicciones ni interrogantes.

Quienes aseguran haber visto a este ser de pesadillas que tenía predilección por mujeres vírgenes y bellas, dicen que media menos de un metro treinta. Algunos, testifican que, en ocasiones, parecía un príncipe y de este modo, embaucaba a las mujeres para luego degollarlas; otros, señalaban que era un ser horripilante, un monstruo asesino.

Lamentablemente, lo único que podían constatar era que las mujeres quedaban secas, casi moradas por la falta de sangre y la piel resquebrajada, con las ropas desguañangadas y en ocasiones, ultrajadas.

El cabello y la sangre de las plebeyas era su obsesión. El primero los hervía con grasa para extraer la esencia del color. La segunda, sufría un destino más repugnante, era convertido en _morcilla_, una mezcla que generalmente se hacía con sangre de cerdo, pero él la llevaba a cabo con humana. Le incorporaba piñones, pasas y azúcar. Totalmente despiadado, comía la sangre coagulada por la repugnante preparación, provocándole una especie de frenesí y otorgándole fuerza sobrenatural.

Las leyendas de Williamston cuentan que el asesino es el hijo de un amor frustrado del príncipe Edward con una hermosa, una malévola condesa que lo embaucó con hechicerías hasta robarle su noble esencia, dejándolo vacío y rompiéndole el corazón. Su nombre: _Isabella_.

La mujer tuvo un hijo fruto de la luz y la oscuridad, ambas fundidas, dando origen a un pequeño monstruo bautizado Aro. Las parteras que lo vieron nacer dijeron que el niño era bello como un querubín, con rizos de oro, manos regordetas con hoyuelos y mejillas rosadas ¡Era el bebé más hermoso que había nacido nunca en la aldea! Pero su mirada reflejaba el veneno traspasado por la maldad de su madre.

Isabella nunca lo amó, entonces, a escondidas de Edward, con quien jamás quiso contraer nupcias, lo arrojó a un callejón plagado de ratones y pudrición. Ella misma lo maldijo. El niño fue acogido por una anciana, apegada a costumbres oscuras. Esa mujer fue su primera víctima, a pesar de que el pequeño no debía tener más de cinco años.

Edward, siempre albergó la esperanza de que la mujer cambiara, intentó por todos los medios evangelizarla, sabía que era un ser oscuro, pero su belleza lo encandilaba a tal punto que no era capaz de oír los consejos del resto de su familia. Se dejó llevar por su corazón noble y enamorado y sufrió los estragos del desamor.

La muchacha al enterarse de que estaba en cinta, enloqueció, fue donde una anciana que _sanaba_ con hierbas y le pidió algunas para abortar. El feto creció tan rápido que sus intentos fueron en vano. Dejó de comer para no alimentar su vientre, pero ni aún así lo logró. Él quería que su hijo naciera, estaba seguro que cuando ella lo viera en sus brazos, se enamoraría de él y lo amaría.

La historia fue muy distinta, Isabella dio a luz y botó a su hijo para que fuera comida de ratas. Cuando él se enteró, intentó buscarlo, envió a la caballería real por cada recoveco de las calles, puerta por puerta, pero jamás lo encontró.

Los campesinos recuerdan como en las noches lluviosas y frías se oía el galope de los caballos cuando corrían en busca del hijo del príncipe. Como no fue posible hallarlo, poco a poco su corazón se fue apagando hasta quedar como un zombi.

Isabella desapareció sin ninguna explicación. El príncipe quedó destruido…

—Edward hoy es el torneo —le recordó Alice, mientras él tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte de su ventana. No respondió.

Se paró en frente de él y con ternura acarició su mejilla.

—Querido hermano ¡No es tu culpa! —lo miró con los ojos humedecidos por la impotencia de ver a su hermano como trapo.

—Eso lo dices para tranquilizarme ¿cierto? —frunció el ceño, juntando sus cejas doradas.

—¡Claro que no! Fue ella la culpable —agregó Alice con ira contenida, no quería que su hermano viera cuánto detestaba a esa mujer que le había robado la vida.

—Fui yo… ella sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando la conocí, jamás la debí conquistar. Todo empezó como un juego y se me escapó de las manos. Ahora estoy pagando por mis acciones erradas —inspiró aire compungido.

–¡Esa mujer tenía pacto con…! –los ojos de su hermana casi se salieron de las órbitas por la rabia.

–¡Cállate Alice! –luego, bajó el tono de voz– lo siento… – cogió las manos de su hermana entre las suyas.

–¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar tanto de ella? –acariciaba su rostro, intentando calmar el corazón afligido de su hermano.

No respondió y continuó mirando al horizonte, desorientado. Ella se acercó hacia la ventana también, llevaba un cintillo metálico en el pelo y un traje de telas suaves color rosa que le caían hasta los tobillos.

–¿Sabías los rumores acerca de tu _hijo_? –Alice continuó mirando el prado por la ventana.

–No he querido oírlos –contestó desganado.

–Deberías… –insistió su hermana con voz dulce, pero segura.

Él calló, entonces Alice entendió que podía comentar acerca de las habladurías del pueblo, incluso de los feudales.

–Dicen que el engendro asesino es tu hijo –las palabras emanadas de la boca de la joven intentaron ser sutiles.

–¿El enano? –hizo la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de incredulidad.

Asintió y se volteó a él de inmediato.

–Y ¿Si fuera cierto? –los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas ante el sufrimiento de su hermano.

–Eso es imposible. Alice. Él ahora no tendría más de cinco años ¿Cómo puedes creer en las ignorancias de la plebe? –exhaló aire, intentando comprenderla.

–También dicen que la sangre de las mujeres la utiliza para fortalecerse ¿Acaso no recuerdas que uno de los juegos de Isabella era beber sangre humana? Incluso a ti más de alguna vez te vi una cicatriz por complacerla…

Edward quedó atónito.

–¿Cómo sabes de eso? –preguntó impactado.

–Todo se sabe, por muy gruesas que sean las murallas. Además, nadie aquí la quería ni siquiera los sirvientes.

–Yo la amé de todos modos –dijo con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor.

–Lo sé hermano de mi alma, pero debes continuar con tu vida, encontrar una doncella que te ame y formar una linda familia. Seríamos todos tan felices si eso sucediera –Alice hizo un puchero de condescendencia.

–Eso no pasará nunca Alice… estoy condenado de por vida –su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo II**_

_**El primer encuentro**_

**7 años atrás…**

El sol resplandecía en los prados de Williamston. El ambiente festivo del castillo traspasaba todas las clases sociales. Encabezaba la gran ceremonia el príncipe Edward I.

A las nueve de la noche, cuando la luna ya estuviese en su trono, comenzaría la majestuosa celebración, concedida por el rey Carlisle Cullen, junto a su esposa. Las malas lenguas decían que era para encontrarle una doncella a su hijo, pero el príncipe lo negaba rotundamente. Sin embargo, la cantidad de mujeres solteras invitadas daban pie para las habladurías de las señoras amigas de la vida ajena.

Bellas mujeres de todos los feudos y monarquías se presentaron con sus mejores trajes. Cada cual relucía en su estilo, algunas virginales y otras más seductoras. Pero hubo una de especial aspecto, pálida como la nieve, de cabello castaño ondulado, ojos tono chocolate, grandes y redondos; carnosos labios cereza y dueña de una hermosa, pero perversa sonrisa que llamó la atención del joven de sangre azul. Su nombre: condesa Isabella de Glasgow.

De madre de las lejanas tierras mediterráneas y padre inglés, Isabella fue hija única de un matrimonio marcado por el dolor y la desesperanza. Su progenitora murió en el parto cuando la dio a luz. De manera de compensar la ausencia materna, su padre consintió en cada cosa que quiso la pequeña Isabella. Sin embargo, la niñera de Bella, la condujo siempre a participar del oscurantismo…

La atracción de la anciana por la sangre, las invocaciones de espíritus e incluso del maligno, marcaron a la niña desde muy temprana edad. En las tardes, alejadas cada día más de su padre, Isabella aprendió a codearse con almas de otras dimensiones, y de intenciones oscuras. Las invocaciones eran frecuentes, casi un juego, como asimismo, lo fueron los sacrificios de animales, y algunos campesinos aseguran, de hombres.

El carruaje de la condesa recorría las calles muy entrada la noche y cuando vislumbraba algún _desamparado_ lo invitaba a refugiarse en su castillo. Cuando los aldeanos pobres e ilusos ya se sentían satisfechos de tanta comida y calor, la adolescente traviesa los mandaba a buscar y los llevaba a la torre principal.

Preparaba su altar de matanza. Una de las criadas con horror recordaba que un forastero de no más de treinta años, cayó embrujado por la hermosura de la condesa, la siguió por el bosque hasta parar en la puerta del infierno.

Isabella dio la orden de que lo dejaran pasar, dando lugar a la desgracia del pobre hombre de barbas rubio pelirrojas y ojos verdes. Maravillado por la hospitalidad de la bella mujer, feliz accedió a subir al salón de la torre más alta.

Dentro, un par de sanguinarios enmascarados protegían a la chiquilla. El mortal horrorizado intentó salir, pero fue atrapado por uno de los fuertes verdugos. Isabella pidió que lo desvistieran, más con ánimo de morbo que por interés real. Cuando ya lo tuvo en pieles frente a sus ojos chocolate que hervían de emoción, tomó una afilada espada y cortó parte de su musculoso brazo. La sangre comenzó a brotar como un río torrentoso sigue su cause. Ella obnubilada por la escena, pidió más.

Tomó uno de sus níveos brazos y rasgó una de sus muñecas para que el sagrado líquido fluyera por los dedos. Cuando ya caía lo suficiente, se arrodilló ante él y dejó que la sangre tibia y viscosa escurriera por sus labios rojos.

El líquido carmesí e intenso como la lava del volcán, escurría por el cuello de la mujer que parecía estar en una especie de frenesí con su rito macabro. El hombre en un inicio, aullaba de dolor, sus gritos ensordecían las paredes de roca e incitaban a la adolescente. Poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo sobre el altar de piedra y fuego, hasta quedar pálido y cárdeno por la falta de sangre. Sus labios perdieron color, entonces la muchacha lo abandono y pidió a los encapuchados que lo abrieran y dieran las vísceras a las carroñeras aves que sobrevolaban la habitación.

Esa era Isabella, quien encandiló al príncipe Edward la noche en que debía ser una gran aventura para él. Lo que no sabía es que ella sería su perdición…

En cuanto entró al salón, atestado de mujeres rosadas y llenas de vida, los ojos de miel de Edward se depositaron en ella ¡Jamás había visto nada semejante! Vestía un traje bastante escotado para la época, un corsé que hacía sobresalir sus pequeños pechos blancos y una faja morada aprisionaba su estrecha cintura de doncella virginal. El vestido negro era acompañado de su cabello suelto y ondulado, adornado con una flor negra a un lado. Los labios eran especialmente rojos, tan intensos que encandilaban los ojos de cualquiera que la mirara muy intensamente.

La música comenzó y el baile también. Él príncipe junto a sus amigos Hale, miraban este espectáculo de mujeres bellas y se regocijaban de satisfacción. No obstante, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Isabella sonrió y él cayó hipnotizado a sus pies.

Inquieto por terminar pronto con el protocolo y encontrarse con la muchacha, pidió a su padre que le permitieran conocer a aquella hermosura glacial. Poco convencidos, asintieron y solicitaron, a través del bufón discreto, que una fila de muchachas se acercara a saludar a su majestad. Ella se quedó en un rincón observando la situación, pasando por alto la reverencia a sus majestades.

Los asistentes, encandilados por la belleza de la familia real, esperaban que el príncipe invitara a bailar a alguna de las nobles e inmaculadas señoritas. Como ella nunca llegó, él, arriesgando la ira de sus padres, se acercó y le tendió la mano para fundirse en una pieza musical. Ella sonrió.

–Si me permite condesa –le besó la mano y le hizo una reverencia, contra toda costumbre real. Ella jamás dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y nunca se inclinó ante él.

La muchedumbre miraba atónita, ofendida por la escena que acababan de ver ¿Quién era esa chiquilla mal criada que se atrevía a desafiar a la realeza, digna de todo respeto y admiración? Los incipientes enamorados no se dieron por aludidos.

Isabella asintió con los ojos chispeantes.

Las piezas de baile se hicieron pocas y el mundo desapareció para los dos. Ahora, la adolescente tenía las mejillas rosadas. Su cabello ondulado seducía al príncipe con cada movimiento y el pestañeo de sus ojos lo embaucó hasta perder la razón. Ambas manos se rozaban, pero ese sutil gesto iba más allá, sólo ellos sabían que era una caricia. Esas pieles, ambas blanquecinas se tocaban con satisfacción y lujuria encubierta. Los jóvenes se deseaban.

El rey Carlisle molesto por la actitud de su hijo, pero sin querer desautorizarlo en público, mandó a saltarse a algunas piezas de música para terminar anticipadamente con la velada.

Los invitados comenzaron a desalojar el castillo, aún boquiabiertos por el comportamiento descortés del príncipe. En medio del ruido de caballos, gente caminando y voces conversando, se oyó claro la profecía de una voz afilada, "la condesa es una bruja, piedad para el príncipe, acaba de firmar su condena". La voz gritó desesperada en una advertencia.

La muchacha fue la última en abandonar el salón. Isabella abandonó los jardines reales para desaparecer por las calles de adoquines. Una densa nube se tragó el carruaje de la muchacha, pero el príncipe angustiado por no volver a verla, pidió que le trajeran el suyo y salió tras ella.

Tras un par de horas por un frío bosque y sin seguridad alguna, Edward llegó frente a la morada de la mujercita de alma negra. A su encuentro, salió la anciana de costumbres extrañas. Una mujer vieja, pero pálida y bella como ninguna, de unos intensos ojos celestes, lo recibió en la puerta principal.

–Buenas noches –la mujer le hizo una reverencia al futuro rey.

Él respondió con una venia.

La anciana le mostró el camino. En cuanto entró, el príncipe bajó su capuchón negro dejando al descubierto su hermoso cabello broncíneo, tejido con hebras de oro por un ángel. Su mandíbula tensa demostraba ansiedad, al igual que los ojos de miel perdidos en lo desconocido de un amor que le arrebataría la vida.

El castillo era frío y todo en él muy tétrico. Cada objeto y persona en ese lugar parecía haberse detenido en un tiempo pasado. No existía vida, no había calidez de hogar ¿Cómo podía vivir ahí esa hermosa mujer? Su corazón se conmovió ante la idea de esa pequeña e indefensa adolescente frente tanta hostilidad.

Subió hasta la torre, seguro de hacer lo correcto, yendo tras su amor, y en cuanto abrió la puerta, un par de verdugos esperaban resguardando a la muchacha. Ella relucía incluso en su oscuridad interna y con gesto déspota despidió a los hombres fortachones del salón.

–Disculpe por seguirla tan ansiosamente –se excusó el príncipe con la mirada casi desequilibrada ante aquella jovencita.

–Yo quise que viniera hasta aquí –de repente la adolescente pareció doblegarse ante la nobleza de aquel muchacho.

–Es usted muy bella… y vine hasta aquí, porque mi corazón la siguió –dijo embobado ante la condesa.

–Corazón que le aseguro, será mío –sonrió la muchacha perversa.

Él respondió a su sonrisa sorprendido. Isabella se acercó a él con seguridad y posó sus dedos lánguidos sobre su pecho.

–Sería un honor que latiera por mí –la muchacha hablaba en serio.

–Ya lo hace… –el joven se mantenía expectante ante la mujer pálida como la nieve.

Ella sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de él. Los abrió y con dos toques sutiles acarició los suyos. Él seguía impactado, pensaba que le estaba faltando el respeto. Los corazones de ambos brincaban con fuerza y la sangre en sus venas hervía, quemándoles la piel.

La muchacha solitaria y segura de sí misma, lo tomó de la mano, sintiendo la tibieza de esas manos fuertes y perfectas y descendió por las escaleras oscuras, sólo iluminadas por una antorcha, hasta su habitación.

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron de par en par. Cuando estuvieron adentro, ella las cerró con firmeza. La habitación estaba fría, sin embargo, sólo lo notaron por el vaho que expelieron al hablar. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado tibios y la necesidad de tenerse el uno a otro, los hacían obviar la frialdad de las paredes de piedra.

Él inclinó su rostro y la besó nuevamente, ella cogió su mano y la puso encima de uno de sus pechos pálidos que sobresalían por el vestido. Edward, tragó saliva, no sabía si seguir o detenerse.

–¿Está segura de quererlo?

–Completamente –le susurró al oído y él pareció desvanecerse ante sus palabras dulces y el tibio aliento.

La condujo hacia la cama, hechizado por los encantos de tan particular doncella, y poco a poco la fue desvistiendo, hasta quedar tan solo con un corsé interior y medias tres cuartos, negras de encaje, demasiado seductoras e irresistibles, para que el deseo se lo llevara el viento.

Él pasó sus manos por el calor que emanaba de la entrepierna de la mujer de cabellos rizados y ella en un gesto inesperado, separó sus rodillas y lo invitó a recostarse sobre su intimidad.

Edward respiró entrecortado debido al frío, la expectación y el nervio, nunca había experimentado nada parecido, en cada caricia y beso parecía haber sido envenenado de amor por esa mujer de ojos bellos.

–No he visto nada que se le parezca, usted es… es… maravillosa –le susurró al oído, mientras la piel le hervía y las entrañan se consumían en un incendio interno.

–¡Hágame suya! –le ordenó la docella con voz jadeante.

La ropa del príncipe de ensueño ya hacía en el suelo, ahora era el turno del incómodo corsé. Con ternura la hizo ponerse de pie y lentamente fue desacordonando aquella asfixiante pieza, hasta dejarla tan sólo con una enagua negra que traslucía sus pechos rosados y erectos.

Por un minuto él creyó enloquecer ante tan fabuloso espectáculo. Isabella le cogió la mano y lo arrastró nuevamente hasta la cama. Edward se deshizo de de la gasa incómoda que cubría la piel de la muchacha, evitando refrescarse en aquella tersura de porcelana, y con las medias aún puestas, se introdujo entremedio de sus piernas pálidas y esbeltas.

Hasta entonces la joven no conocía hombre alguno, pero no tuvo problema en entregarse a él. Con dolor intenso que la incitaba, abrazó al hombre que la haría suya y le entregó su virginidad para enloquecerlo de por vida.

Sus entrañas tibias embrujaron al príncipe de cabellos bronces y la fuerza de su vientre lo hizo bordear en la locura, de tal modo que desde entonces, lo embargaría la poca cordura.

Un amor imposible, un alma perdida, la mujer de tus sueños extraída de las peores pesadillas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Tras la primera vez…**_

La despedida fue sutil, suave y enérgica a la vez. Isabella con el hermoso cabello chocolate esparcido por la almohada blanca, de fino plumaje, dormía placenteramente. Su respiración era pausada e inspiraba levemente por la boca con los labios carmesí, rojos intensos y carnosos, entreabiertos. La piel pálida, heredada del padre, le concedía un aspecto angelical. El príncipe la observaba con devoción, sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Tomó una pluma, dispuesta en el tintero del escritorio de la muchacha, cogió una hoja y escribió. Primero, no muy decidido, sonrió para sí mismo, y moviendo la cabeza en una afirmación, mojó la pluma para impregnarla en el negro líquido.

Con la elegancia y habilidad de un artista comenzó a estampar con su exquisita letra algunas palabras para su nuevo amor.

_Mi admirable doncella,_

_Ha sido la noche más hermosa de mi vida. Usted es como la vida misma que inundó mi alma. Gracias…_

_Espero verla pronto, mi corazón esperara ansioso por usted._

_Siempre suyo,_

_Edward Cullen_

Débiles rayos de sol caían sobre el broncíneo cabello del príncipe, reflectando en sus hebras doradas como si fueran hilos de oro. Ante la luz, su piel nívea, parecía hecha de _soft_, suave como la de un bebé y más blanca que la leche materna. Los labios estaban más rojos, como consecuencia de la enardecida noche de amor.

Se acercó a su razón de existir y la besó en la frente, timbrando en un roce intenso toda la ternura más inmensa que nadie había sentido jamás por otra persona. "Qué descanse mi hermosa niña", susurró para sus adentros, y la cobijó con la manta para cubrir su piel de porcelana desnuda.

Antes de salir dio un último vistazo, realmente se estaba enamorando. Era un amor noble y desinteresado, sentimientos del alma.

Bajó las escaleras, a paso firme y seguro, se despidió de los criados a la distancia con una venia, intentando ahogar la sonrisa involuntaria, que a éste paso, la llevaba inherente en el rostro. Salió por el patio hacia su carruaje real.

Dos caballos blancos y aterciopelados esperaban en la entrada, arrastrando la carrocería pesada. Su cochero lo esperaba impecablemente vestido, como si jamás se hubiese movido del lugar, aunque habían transcurrido ocho horas.

Los curiosos se asomaban por donde podían, con los ojos redondos y risitas estúpidas. Cruzaban miradas de complicidad y buscaban de qué modo grabar cada detalle en sus mentes para poder traspasarla a los aldeanos, campesinos y comerciantes del pueblo.

Edward observaba el paisaje por la ventana, nunca se había percatado de tamaña belleza. Prados verdes y árboles de la altura de un castillo rodeaban los parajes por donde andaba el carruaje. El sol potente intensificaba el verde, dándole vida y belleza ¡Había estado viviendo en el paraíso todo este tiempo y jamás se dio cuenta!. Sonrió de satisfacción.

Los guardias reales bajaron el puente en cuanto avistaron al príncipe. Se oyeron trompetas y el séquito se cuadró ante él. Descendió y se dirigió al dormitorio. El cuerpo con rezagos de amor da vitalidad, pero necesita recuperarse, por lo que él príncipe enamorado se tendió sobre su lecho y dormitó un par de horas más.

Aletargado de amor, despertó desorientado, y cuando volvió a tierra, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, causándole frustración, porque en sus sueños la tenía entre los brazos.

Feliz y soñador como solo andan los enamorados, se puso de pie y continuó con la lectura diaria. Más tarde, se encontraría con sus amigos Hale, en la práctica de esgrima.

A las tres de la tarde sus mejores amigos lo esperaban en el salón con espadas y trajes. Emmett, que era un _bebedor_ de la vida innato, en cuanto lo vio, supo que la noche anterior había sido de _madres_ para el príncipe. Jasper, más introvertido, pero perceptivo para las emociones, notó que los sentimientos de su querido amigo habían dado un vuelco en trescientos sesenta grados.

—Con todo respeto… —agregó Emmett con una gran sonrisa— creo que tuvo una noche de lujuria y pasiones intensas —soltó una carcajada, mientras apuntaba al príncipe con la espada.

—Esta vez será sólo para mí —sonrió el príncipe desafiante y con dos pasos gráciles apuntó a su amigo.

Jasper lo observaba con preocupación. Él con su don de reconocer emociones, supo de inmediato que el corazón de Edward había sido capturado por un alma negra.

–¿Y la condesa está tan feliz como usted? –irrumpió el rubio hermano Hale, en tono suspicaz.

Edward se desconcentró, casi siendo vencido por su intrépido contrincante, pero logró sobreponerse.

–No todas las nobles se entregan sin pedir nada a cambio –intentó ser tajante, pero un presentimiento negativo lo hizo titubear.

Ahora fue el turno del menor de los Hale.

Ambos ojos miel se cruzaron entre espadas y designios, sin embargo, no cruzaron palabra alguna. El príncipe sabía que su amigo tenía un don sobrenatural único y que si no aprobaba su relación, era porque tenía una razón de peso para hacerlo, no obstante, albergaba la esperanza de que se equivocara.

Mientras, por la ventana de la condesa se colaban unos débiles rayos de sol, productos de lo que restaba de la tarde.

La muchacha, observaba con hipnosis su camastro de fierro forjado y bronce. Sin embargo, buscaba entre las sábanas rastros de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Necesita saber que había sido real. Se sentía extremadamente confusa.

Por fin, una mancha rosada, como un rojo deslavado, se asomaba triunfante sobre la lechosa tela de algodón, eran sus entrañas esparcidas por la suave pieza. Una mezcla de odio, preocupación e incontenible atracción hacia ese joven le invadieron los sentimientos, provocando su ira. Cogió un puñal y con rabia contenida, comenzó a rasgar el colchón, las almohadas de pluma, pero por sobre todo las sábanas.

Respiraba tan agitado, que parecía un animal aprontándose a una pelea de vida o muerte. Cuando ya estuvo exhausta, llamó a la anciana y con un gesto déspota y la voz afilada, indicó.

–¡Llévate todo esto y quémalo en la hoguera! –dirigió, mientras caía agotada sobre la alfombra.

La anciana, bella, de inmensos y expresivos, pero oscuros ojos celestes, sonrió. Ella había planificado cada paso de la temible doncella.

Bajó en una canasta los restos de las sábanas y las sepultó en el cementerio del pueblo, profiriendo antes, unas palabras incomprensibles en latín. Todo bajo la más estricta cautela del cielo negro, espeso por las nubes grises cargadas de lluvia.

Al día siguiente, el carruaje real, distinguido por el par de lustrosos caballos blancos como la nieve, se aprontaron en la puerta del castillo de la condesa. Un mensajero, de especial confianza del príncipe, solicitó hablar con la mujer de confidencia de la muchacha. Pronto apareció la anciana, Marie.

Con una venia, ambos se saludaron cortésmente. En una de sus manos, cubiertas por un níveo guante de tela, el mensajero cogió de un cofre la carta para Isabella. El sello real estampado en el papel, dejaba en claro quién la enviaba. La mujer, acomodó el sobre dentro del bolsillo, en el gran faldón gris. Subió las escaleras con el rostro cubierto de satisfacción.

La adolescente, más caprichosa que nunca, se negó a recibirla. Pero como la vieja era sabia, la dejó sobre el escritorio sin decir nada.

El frío abrazaba el cuerpo de la doncella, de corazón confuso y negras intenciones. Cada vez que exhalaba, la tibieza de su cuerpo batallaba con la temperatura de la habitación, pero ella no lo sentía. Observaba la carta sin atreverse a abrirla, hasta que la ansiedad la venció.

Sus lánguidos dedos, fríos y blancos, sacaron la carta desde el interior y con ojos ansiosos leyeron con atención cada una de las frases.

_Mi preciada doncella,_

_Tan solo han transcurrido horas desde nuestro encuentro, sin embargo, no he podido dejar de pensar ni un segundo en usted. Es imperioso volver a verla._

_La esperaré a las doce de la noche, junto al río de los Encantos._

_Me sentiré muy complacido si usted decide ir…_

_Siempre suyo._

_EC_

Un torbellino de emociones embargaron la mente de Isabella. Su cuerpo, y algo más allá que ella desconocía, quería encontrarse con él, no obstante, al mismo tiempo, lo detestaba… odiaba necesitarlo.

Tomó su capuchón rojo y descendió por las escaleras con seguridad y certeza de espantarlo por siempre de su vida.

Los truenos impulsaban aún más la lluvia rebelde e intensa. La chica con una orden hosca, pidió a uno de sus cocheros que la llevara al bendito río, donde se encontraría con el hombre que le había robado su virginidad y parte de la dignidad, también.

Orgullosa, miraba por las ventanillas, decidiendo qué le diría a ese hombre de sangre azul en cuanto lo viera. "Le agradeceré que no me vuelva a molestar"… "no quiero saber más de usted"… "lo de la otra noche no fue nada"… Esas fueron sólo algunas de las frases que barajó para encararle.

Su corazón frío como un _iceberg_, comenzaba a latir lentamente, entibiándose frente a los nobles sentimientos de ese hombre desconocido.

En medio de la neblina, alcanzó a distinguir el carruaje real, los animales de patas largas y encandilante pelaje blanco, eran inconfundibles. Tras ellos, un joven con cabeza gacha parecía expectante, casi rezando para contar con su presencia. Ella quedó sin aliento.

El muchacho levantó el rostro y sonrió esperanzado ante la llegada de Isabella, a pesar de que la lluvia lo tenía empapado por completo. Sus botas, estaban completamente húmedas y el cabello de bronce caía en mechones mojados, volviendo su cabello algo tornasol, entre rubio, cobre y castaño. Las gotas de dulce lluvia resbalaban por sus labios carmesí.

El carruaje se detuvo y él se acercó tan humilde como un plebeyo. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a salir. Isabella no alcanzó a posar un pie en el suelo, cuando él la cubrió con la capa negra que usaba de abrigo. La condujo hasta su carro.

La miró embobado ante la belleza de aquella joven ¡Jamás había visto tanta magia seductora en su vida! Y ¡Ella ni siquiera era conciente!

–Le agradezco infinitamente acceder a mi visita, a pesar de las condiciones –miró por la ventana– climáticas –sonrió y cogió sus manos entre las de él.

Isabella no dijo nada, todo lo que había practicado quedó en su carruaje, era como si un embrujo malévolo la abdujera a la perdición. En una reacción incomprensible, la joven se lanzó a sus brazos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Sus labios se unieron, húmedos por la lluvia y sus propios fluidos. El corazón del muchacho estaba hinchado de tanta emoción y latía con desenfreno. La sangre de la niña hervía en los brazos de él.

Como si no hubiese nadie más en el radio en que se encontraron, él se deshizo de la capa roja de la muchacha, porque lo consumían las ganas. Acarició sus pechos sobresalientes y fríos. Ella con una necesidad desconocida recorrió las partes más sensibles del muchacho.

Con ansiedad, fruto de la pasión juvenil, Edward se deshizo del aparatoso vestido de la jovencita, como si extraerlo fuera parte de su entrenamiento con otras doncellas. Ella respiraba entrecortado y él, jadeaba dificultoso. Por fin, la muchacha acomodó las piernas a cada lado de las caderas del príncipe, dejándose caer en su masculinidad, logrando que él se deleitara en sus tibias entrañas, que ya eran una necesidad imperiosa para seguir viviendo, era como beber el néctar de la vida.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**Mi mejor obsequio: el alma**_

–¡Edward! –Alice, alterada y estrepitosa, entró al gran dormitorio del príncipe, quien continuaba mirando al vacío, sin decir nada, con los rasgos endurecidos y la vista perdida en el infinito. Su piel se estaba tornando cada vez más mortecina y el brillo del cabello se le apagaba día a día.

El joven no contestó, continuaba sumido en los recuerdos que le destrozaban el corazón, con tanta agresividad como cuando ella lo abandonó. Era una herida sangrante, cubierta de esquirlas que punzan en la carne viva e imposibilitan la recuperación.

–¡Edward! –insistió su hermana, tomándole el rostro entre sus pequeñas, suaves y lechosas manos de algodón refinado. Alice intentaba que su hermano clavara los ojos en ella, para poder traerlo al mundo otra vez.

–Alice… –entrecerró los ojos y contestó por fin, aunque fuese de mala gana.

–¡Anoche mataron a otra doncella! –le anunció a su hermano alarmada, como si fuese una novedad para el príncipe. A estas alturas, eran unas dos o tres por semana.

–Deberían resguardar más las afueras del castillo –contestó despreocupado.

–¡Ya van quince! Y no superan los veintidós años –insistió ella espantada.

–Es una lástima –agregó por cumplir, sin lamentación real.

Alice lo notó y con impotencia y un poco de ira lo miró fijo a los ojos.

–¡Esta depresión te ha vuelto indolente, Edward! –agregó furiosa.

Por fin el joven se enterneció y contestó.

–Mi querida hermana, siento no prestarte toda la atención que quisieras, pero a veces las nubes en mi mente me lo impiden ¿podrías perdonarme? –le suplicó con los ojos tostados caídos.

Lo miró fijo unos segundos y luego, sonrió triunfadora.

–¡Claro! –asintió su bella hermana satisfecha.

Dio media vuelta y su vestido azul, de telas suaves, voló como si fuesen alas de hadas. Antes de que su hermana llegara a la puerta, Edward preguntó, con una grata sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, que lo hizo volver a la vida por unos segundos.

–¿Cómo va todo con mi querido amigo, Jasper? –la increpó con su mirada furtiva.

Ella quedó perpleja y no supo que contestar ¿Acaso su hermano lo sabía? ¿Se lo habría contado su enamorado? Difícil… por no decir _imposible_, era una relación prohibida bajo todas aristas.

–¿Qué dices? –por fin contestó.

–Las paredes tienen ojos y oyen ¿lo sabías? –suspiró y exhaló fuerte, haciéndose notar.

Alice volvió a cerrar la inmensa puerta de noble madera y volvió hacia su hermano.

–No lo vuelvas a repetir –amenazó temerosa.

–¡Nunca! –juró él.

Algo de luz llegó a los ojos del príncipe e insistió con preguntas.

–Y ¿Desde cuándo son tan _amigos_? Creí que mi padre se los había prohibido –sonrió al decir esta última palabra en tono sarcástico.

–Poco… –contestó ella tajante.

–Posiblemente un _poco_ más de lo que afirmas, querida hermanita –la besó en la mejilla.

Volvió a su rostro fantasmagórico y se instaló frente a la chimenea. Sus ojos de miel líquida se perdieron nuevamente y los recuerdos se apoderaron de sus sueños. Alice se fue contenta, al menos pudo sacarle una sonrisa al príncipe.

Esta vez, su mente viajera en el pasado, se instaló en esa noche… extraña, pero finalmente feliz.

Isabella llevaba puesto un corsé rojo, con macramé negro y un faldón, también oscuro y vaporoso. Llevaba el cabello chocolate tomado en un moño, con rizos que le caían por los costados del rostro, afinando aún más esos hermosos rasgos seductores. Y al centro de su cabeza, una coronilla de diamantes y rubíes.

Era una templada noche de junio y la cena estaba servida en el gran salón de Glasgow. Unas velas rojas iluminaban la hermosa mesa, sin embargo, la comida pasó a segundo plano, ellos se necesitan intensamente. Sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes. No había pasado una noche desde su cita en el río de Los Encantos, que el deseo de tenerse el uno al otro se hiciera menos evidente. Y el veneno de un amor embrujado los fuera absorbiendo hasta hacerlos perder la cordura por la lujuria.

Con una sonrisa traviesa se lanzó a sus brazos, a vista y paciencia de la servidumbre. Cuando las caricias de ambos se hicieron demasiado evidentes, Marie, ordenó a los hombres que salieran del gran salón, para dejar a solas al par de jóvenes, desbordados por las hormonas y la piel ardiente.

A la condesa no le importó qué sucediera con su padre enfermo, quién desprendía sus últimos suspiros de vida, producto de una enfermedad inexplicable, que bien podía ser producto de una hechicería.

La muchacha se dejó caer en los brazos del príncipe, que a estas alturas ya vestía más relajado, con una camisa blanca, ancha y desbordada por un par de blondas. Llevaba también, sus impecables botas de montar y un estrecho pantalón negro, muy típico de la época.

Las velas se consumieron, y el fuego de éstas, era como la fiereza de sus entrañas. Ambos, enajenados por las cenizas ardientes que les quemaban las venas.

Con los labios húmedos, ella se lanzó a su cuello y sintió entre su boca, la piel suave y tersa del príncipe, que emanaba un aroma mezcla de hombre y esencias boscosas, maderos y eucaliptos, pudo reconocer sin contemplación. Volví el rostro hacia él y lo besó. Él sonreía, estaba completamente enamorado.

Se acercó al borde de sus pantalones y sacó la camisa de adentro, acariciando su cuerpo pétreo y blanco como la cal, casi fantasmal. Los labios del príncipe estaban tan rojos que parecía que la sangre misma se los hubiese tintado. Ahí surgió la idea.

Ella lo observó anonadada, la sangre del príncipe le había hecho sonrojar y los latidos de su corazón eran muy frecuentes y demasiado potentes. Se imaginó cómo debía saber ese líquido, mezcla de sal y óxido. Todos los sentidos de la condesa se alertaron.

–Mi querido príncipe –sonrió seductora y misteriosa.

–¿Qué desea _mi princesa_? –contestó divertido, desde hace un tiempo la llamaba de ese modo, porque él, tenía certeza de que así lo sería.

–¿Usted haría lo que fuese para complacerme, cierto? –le susurró al oído, con el hálito tibio, enloqueciendo al príncipe.

–Lo que me pida… –rió, pero ahora supo que le pediría algo inimaginado.

La chica consiguió su objetivo.

–Quiero beber su sangre –le dio un toque férvido a sus labios con los suyos.

–¿Mi sangre? ¿Cómo? –sonrió, pero se descompuso un tanto.

–No duele nada. Mire… –cogió un cuchillo afilado, dispuesto para la ave de corral apostada en el centro de la mesa, que había quedado intacta, y se hirió la muñeca.

La sangre brotaba sutil, pero rápido. El líquido viscoso tiñó la carne blanca de la muchacha y ella la dejó correr por sus manos, siempre sonriente, con una risita dulce y enternecedora. El joven de sangre azul, la miraba estupefacto.

Ella levantó el brazo y lo inclinó hacia él, dejando que la sangre fluyera hacia la boca del príncipe, quien confuso, pero jamás descortés, entreabrió los labios para beber los fluidos de la muchacha. Su sangre era dulce y deliciosa como cada rincón de esa mujer de ensueño.

Isabella, sentada de frente a él, sobre sus rodillas, con las piernas acomodadas cada una al lado de sus caderas. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás, tomó el brazo del príncipe, que daba hacia la mesa, y sobrepuso el brazo del muchacho sobre el mantel blanco de macramé. La piel lechosa del príncipe, dejaba entrever claramente sus azules venas, gruesas y latentes.

Ella lo miró con decisión y luego, con un pinchazo casi imperceptible, abrió la carne viva del príncipe. Él no se quejó, sólo la miraba con devoción y extrañeza. Cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar, levantó la muñeca sangrante y se la llevó a la boca. Sus labios recibieron por primera vez, sangre de linaje, cargada de emociones, testosterona, proteínas y fuerza de un alma noble.

Cuando la herida ya fue cicatrizando y no fue posible extraer nada más de su piel, ella lo besó, mostrándole con su lengua como sabía, el mismo.

Él recogió su beso con pasión y dulzura, apresándola en sus brazos y manchándola con gotas de su preciada sangre en la espalda. Abrió la puerta del salón y la llevó hasta su habitación.

Se deshizo de todo lo que los apartaba, hasta quedar desnudos bajo los rayos y truenos que iluminaban y ensordecían el paisaje. La chimenea bien encendida y las ventanas selladas con madera, lograron mantener la calidez del ambiente.

La dejó sobre la cama de sábanas blancas y la besó desde la frente a los pies, extasiándose de cada centímetro de su piel traslúcida. Primero, se detuvo en sus labios rojos, encendidos, besándolos con demasiada devoción. Continuó humedeciendo el cuello níveo de Isabella, hasta descender a sus pezones, hermosos, rosados, candentes, casi del color de sus labios, pero levemente más pálidos. Sus pechos, a diferencia de cuando la conoció parecían más voluptuosos, al igual que las caderas, más anchas. Su cuerpo de niña había tomado forma de mujer, _su mujer_.

Ella se dejó amar sin precaución alguna. La tibieza de su piel tenía embrujado al noble muchacho de cabellos broncíneos. Cuando ya estuvo listo, su corazón ansioso le indicó que era el momento de disfrutar de ese lugar, al que sólo él tenía acceso y lo transportaba al paraíso.

Los gemidos de la muchacha, de hálito dulce y perfumado, lo tenían como pendido de una soga al cuello. Jamás podría alejarse de ella, ese sería su fin y ella lo sabía.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Encantamientos sin nombres**_

Tras su primer encuentro en el río de los Encantos, la muchacha quedó completamente descolocada. En su mente había confusión, y también, la indecisión se apoderaba de ese corazón, nacido muerto.

Edward la escoltó hasta su castillo en Glasgow, mientras la noche se hacía parte de este sentimiento profundo, creciente, embargante. La lluvia no cesaba y el camino se había vuelto fangoso por el reblandecimiento de la tierra seca. Los árboles parecían más grandes y lúgubres, sin embargo, el olor a pasto húmedo reconfortaba el ambiente y cerraba el círculo perfecto de esa noche.

Ella llegó con el cabello un poco húmedo por el diluvio. Entró sigilosa a la fortaleza de piedra, en tanto Marie la observaba desde un rincón oscuro del salón, que alguna vez, cuando la madre de Isabella estuvo viva, se usó para el baile. La anciana llevaba una pechera blanca que la cubría desde los hombros hasta el final del faldón. El cabello blanco como el algodón, lo llevaba en un moño apretado y escarmenado, como su alma confusa. Con una vela en la mano, desde un escondrijo sin luz, le habló a la muchacha cuando pasó en dirección a su dormitorio.

—¿Se está enamorando al príncipe? —agregó con voz áspera.

La chica dio un saltito, venía completamente distraída, con la mirada en el vacío. La capa roja se arrastraba en el suelo frío.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó extrañada, intentando sobreponerse al susto que le había provocado ese sonido de ultratumba, originado de la boca de la anciana.

—Si él se ha entregado por completo. Una mujer lo sabe… —habló golpeado la octogenaria.

—No lo sé… esta noche he querido decirle que me deje en paz —contestó la muchacha insegura.

Ella se paró en frente de Marie, con el rostro sonrojado y los labios rubíes, fruto de los amores febriles y efusivos.

—Y ¿Me imagino que se lo ha dicho? —sonrió la anciana con malicia.

—No alcanzamos a hablar de eso… —la niña carraspeó la garganta para afirmar su voz frente a la mujer.

—Claro que no… el deseo es demasiado intenso ¿no? —continuó— quema las entrañas y nubla la razón ¿eso es lo que siente? —insistió la anciana, iluminando sus ojos celestes y acercándose demasiado a la jovencita.

Isabella no contestó, se negaba a reconocer que el príncipe despertaba emociones desconocidas para ella. Dio media vuelta y con paso firme, se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

—¡Condesa! —la mujer alzó la voz.

Irritada, se giró hacia la anciana, no podía soportarla, ya ni siquiera se perdonaba ella misma por tener sentimientos de agrado hacia el joven príncipe.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo brusca.

—Conozco una manera para que jamás desee irse de su lado… —ofreció Marie con entusiasmo.

—¡Guárdate tus maleficios! ¡Bruja! —le gritó furiosa, no quería que la siguiera hostigando.

—Usted sabe que son bastante efectivos —le susurró al oído y luego sonrió.

—No quiero ¡Nada! ¡Déjame tranquila, vieja! Anda a alimentar a tus cuervos —la muchacha chasqueó los dedos.

Marie sonrió de todos modos, sabía que en algún momento la muchacha recurriría a ella. Esa noche, con el vientre revuelto y la mente confusa, Isabella logró conciliar el sueño.

Un viento frío se coló entre sus sábanas. Miró hacia su derecha y se dio cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. La muchacha se extrañó, aseguraba haber cerrado las puertas de madera antes de dormir. Algo le molestaba en el vientre. Sudorosa y acalorada, se destapó. Miró hacia su parte baja y vio como un pájaro negro y fantasmagórico comía de sus entrañas. Tenía el pico lleno de sangre y las sábanas, se empaparon de su rojo fluido. Desesperada intentó pegarle al animal, pero no podía tocarlo, cuando su mano pasaba por él, éste se hacia invisible al tacto. Con un grito de horror despertó a todo el castillo.

Con un salto a la realidad comprobó que todo era una pesadilla, sin embargo, entendió el mensaje de la anciana. Había sido ella misma quien la había enviado a alimentar a los terroríficos animales. "Imbécil de Marie", profirió entre dientes.

—¡Marieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! —soltó un gritó desgarrador.

La vieja entró, media curvada y en menos de un minuto, estaba parada frente a sus ojos.

—¿Condesa? —fue sarcástica.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —intentó tranquilizar su respiración agitada.

—Existe un…

—¡Embrujo! —Isabella concretó la frase.

La anciana asintió.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Me une a mí también?

—¡No, no! A usted no, sólo a él. Será el príncipe quien no podrá vivir sin usted —continuó la vieja con su explicación.

—¡Ah! —dijo ella más tranquila.

Marie, aún de pie a un costado del lecho de la niña, le explicó paso a paso lo que debía hacer. Ella la oía con atención, convenciéndose poco a poco de lo que haría.

Con las palabras de la vieja susurrándole muy de cerca, porque aunque la anciana fuera mala, tenía una especial condescendencia con la muchacha y su hálito frío, contenía una aroma dulzón tranquilizante para Isabella. Era lo más cercano a una madre y bajo su cobijo, concilio el sueño.

Despertó entre sábanas húmedas, por el exceso de calor, la chimenea había quedado encendida toda la noche. Con un gran camisón blanco y el cabello ondulado y seductor, que le llegaba hasta el nacimiento de sus caderas, corrió a la torre para concretar los consejos de Marie.

Abrió las pesadas puertas de madera, con demasiada dificultad, al parecer los vaivenes del amor le quitaban fuerza a su cuerpo y voluntad…

Con paso algo más pausado se acercó al altar, donde muchas veces había hecho sacrificios con la sangre de otros, en juegos macabros y sórdidos, del que el príncipe era un absoluto ignorante. Pero para su extrañeza, encima de la cama de roca había tan sólo una manzana, una fogatita pequeña, una pequeña olla de hojalata, un diminuto y afilado cuchillo y otro un poco más grande, que destellaba su brillo, mostrando la potencia escondida que contenía esa arma.

No fue necesario llamar a la mujer de cabellos blancos, cuando Isabella se giró, ella ya estaba posicionada a su espalda, expectante ante las preguntas de la joven.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó la muchacha, déspota, casi sin mirarla.

—Bueno, esta es una pócima algo diferente, con otro sentido —respondió la vieja con voz casi dulce.

—Y ¿Qué hago? —continuó la niña aún de mal humor.

—Primero, debe encender la fogatita. Poner la olla sobre el fuego con la manzana dentro de agua y esperar a que hierva —aseveró la anciana.

—Y luego… —continuó Isabella.

—Coger la manzana, decir "atraviesa el corazón de mi amado", enterrar el cuchillo más fino y…

—¿Qué más? —dijo la joven, visiblemente irritada, encontraba una estupidez este tipo de embrujo.

—-… luego, derramar su sangre sobre la manzana y guardarla en un cofre —la vieja le mostró un pesado baúl de plata que cargaba en las manos.

—Y ¿Eso sirve? —sonrió la chica, burlesca.

—Por supuesto, mucho más de lo que imagina —respondió Marie, también un tono sarcástico.

La muchacha estaba con las mejillas rosadas, por la noche poco usual, plagada de pesadillas. Encendió los palos secos, acomodo la olla con la manzana, con una sonrisa de incredulidad dibujada en los labios. Dejó que hirviera, la sacó, incluso quemándose un poco los dedos, provocando una sonrisa burlesca en la vieja, quien miraba cada movimiento con especial dedicación. Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

Cogió la fruta, abrió su carne blanca con el cuchillo hasta llegar al centro de ésta y luego, pasó el gran y afilado cuchillo por su piel alba, casi fantasmal y se rebanó la muñeca, levemente, pero sangró lo suficiente como para que el fluido de un rojo intenso, viscoso, cayera sobre la fruta, que ahora representaba el corazón de su amante.

Al sangrar, el color de las mejillas se desvaneció inmediatamente, quedando tan pálida como la nieve. Tomó la manzana y la dejó dentro del cofre, sellando todo, con un gran candado.

—¿Dónde debe quedar? —preguntó, mientras se acercaba una tela blanca a la herida, presionándola y empapándola de sangre roja e intensa.

—En su dormitorio, lo más cerca suyo… —aseguró la vieja, con la sabiduría de los hombres que no tienen nada que perder en la vida.

La muchacha asintió. Salió de su guarida en lo alto de la torre y bajó a su lecho. Se sentía, excepcionalmente cansada.

Al día siguiente, pero aún con el cielo oscuro como la boca de los lobos, Edward se preparaba para un día de caza, junto a sus amigos Hale y unos cuantos perros amaestrados para la casería.

La noche anterior había llovido más de lo común. La fragancia de los árboles, el barro cubierto de hojas descompuestas y la humedad matutina, entregaban un aroma tan fuerte e intenso como el cuero de los animales ya curtidos, pero de un modo agradable, no rancio.

Los hermanos Hale lo esperaban con sus enormes caballos de fina sangre en las afueras del castillo. Él se apresuró en salir, no quería ser descortés y hacer esperar a sus amigos de la vida.

Osos enormes esperaban por ellos en el bosque y el príncipe Edward estaba especialmente entusiasmado con la casería. Eran los primeros vestigios de esta costumbre, como entretención, en la tierra, y sólo estaba reservada para la realeza.

Los animales del bosque aguardaban tranquilos, seguían su ritmo de vida sin sospechar que tres jóvenes cazadores esperaban por ellos. El venado era el animal predilecto. Descendieron de los caballos y caminaron sigilosos en busca de su presa. Edward encontró uno pequeño, de ojos carismáticos y pelaje lustroso. Ambos se observaron por unos segundos, expectantes, pero algo paralizados.

Casi podía ver las pulsaciones del diminuto animal, y a la vez, reconocer la ternura del amor. Aún, detrás de un arbusto y sin acercarse al animal para degollarlo, sintió que la piel a la altura del cuello se le erizó por completo. Un hálito tibio le recorrió la piel y lo hizo estremecerse desde el cabello hasta el vientre. Cerró los ojos, era la voz de Isabella que susurraba su nombre de manera muy cautivante y seductora.

Un golpe fuerte lo remeció, miró a su lado y vio como Emmett, el más fuerte de los Hale, enterraba una lanza a un oso enorme, de gran pelaje. El animal rugió con fiereza y el príncipe, ayudó a su valiente amigo en la travesía, que no fue menor, porque una bestia de aquellas proporciones era un gran contrincante, incluso para el cazador más avezado y que, cuerpo a cuerpo era imposible de vencer.

Exhaustos cayeron alrededor del cuerpo agonizante del animal, con las manos cargadas de sangre y la respiración agitada.

—¿Me puede explicar cómo no escuchó a esa bestia? —Emmett lo increpó, notablemente irritado.

—No lo oí —contestó avergonzado, con la cabeza gacha, lo que no era propio de un príncipe, pero para él, sus amigos eran iguales, jamás los podría mirar por debajo.

Entre penumbras, apareció Jasper, desconcertado, con la mirada perdida y más pálido que de costumbre.

—¡Casi matan a Edward! —gruñó Emmett, molesto.

El rubio elegante no contestó y fijó la vista en el príncipe.

—¿Qué fue eso? —parecía intrigado.

—¿Lo del oso…? —contestó extrañado.

—¡No! ¡La silueta de mujer que estaba detrás suyo! Se parecía a su condesa… —el misterio se apoderó del bosque. Emmett no entendía nada ¿Qué podía ser más importante que el oso en estos minutos?

El joven de cabellos broncíneos tragó saliva, más estupefacto que nunca, casi al borde no poder articular palabra. No respondió de inmediato, sin embargo, tras procesar los últimos intensos segundos vividos, bufó y unió el entrecejo al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy tan intrigado como usted —sus ojos se demacraron.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué mujer? ¡Arg! —ahora si que estaba irritado.

Edward aún con la mirada pegada en Jasper, respondió a Emmett.

—Jasper dice haber visto a la condesa de Glasgow —no lo podía creer.

—¿Isabella? Ustedes dos enloquecieron, ¿Qué podría hacer ella aquí y sola? —se burló de ambos.

—Yo la oí —aseveró el príncipe y agregó— pude sentir su aroma dulce, de flores de primavera, es inconfundible.

Los tres se quedaron mirando confundidos, sentados alrededor del oso que exhalaba su último aliento, pero no le dieron importancia. Edward, se sintió imprevistamente exasperado, necesitaba verla, acariciarla, saber que estaba bien y que todo había sido producto de su inagotable imaginación de enamorado. Se puso de pie, sin decir palabra, montó el fiel caballo negro y galopó hasta el castillo de la misteriosa muchacha de ojos chocolates.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**Corazón destrozado**_

Las visitas continuaron constantes, embriagadoras, lujuriosas y apasionadas. Un año de amores furtivos, febriles y desesperados. La princesa había cambiado de humor y ahora estaba más dulce, dentro de su carácter, claro.

Cada encuentro era una aventura. Ambos esperaban expectantes cada instancia para estar juntos. Se sometían a largas maratones de encuentros ansiosos, plagados de juegos con tintes íntimos e incomprensibles, como el de beber sangre el uno del otro. A veces incorporaban rocíos de vino, macerado con flor de canela, que según se pensaba en el mito colectivo, era afrodisíaco. Cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se impregnaban de esta esencia, lamían cada partícula de la piel del otro hasta encontrarse en un sinfín de gozo y placer. No era difícil oír las carcajadas de la joven condesa. Y el príncipe, era el invitado permanente en el castillo de Glasgow. El cuerpo de la muchacha se iba transformando poco a poco hasta convertirse en una mujercita.

Marie, tenía especiales instrucciones de cuidar al conde, August, padre de Isabella. La mujer muy temprano en la madrugada, le llevaba una taza de té, que debía suministrársela a pocos sorbos, porque estaba postrado en el lecho de enfermo. Durante la tarde le llevaban comida liviana, aves generalmente, desmenuzada, que él a penas tenía que masticar y por la noche, la misma insípida comida de horas antes.

Era un hombre grande, en sus tiempos mozos bastante fuerte e inteligente, de piel rosada como los conejos, expresivos ojos verdes y ahora, cabello cano, que en su tiempo, fueron unos desordenados resortes dorados. Cada cierto rato, se desvanecía en la inconciencia y pronto, volvía para respirar con dificultad.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —preguntó preocupado— no viene hace meses —recriminó con sentimentalismo.

—Está sumida en la intensidad de los despertares de una señorita… —agregó la mujer sin mayor tapujo.

—No quería que fuera de ese modo. Ella se merece un hombre que la cuide y la cobije, no que la _utilice_ para calmar sus ansias de varón —tosió entre murmullos.

—Es la condesa quien no quiere oficializar el noviazgo —le dio un bocado de la desabrida papilla.

A penas aguardó para que tragara.

—¿Quién es él? —exigió furioso.

—El príncipe Edward, hijo de los reyes Cullen —contestó despreocupada.

—¡El príncipe! ¿Por qué? Esto ha sido obra tuya, Marie —comenzó a toser con dificultad, apremio y desesperación.

—Verá como su hija se puede casar con alguien de mejor clase social, no como discriminó usted a mi hija por ser de procedencia humilde —le recordó con rencor.

—Eso es pasado, Marie. Sabes que era imposible, estaba la madre de Isabella de por medio —agregó con despreocupación el enfermo.

—Usted la abandonó con un hijo en el vientre y terminó desgraciada en un pueblo inmundo —a la vieja de hierro se le cristalizaron los ojos por el odio y el peso de los recuerdos.

—¿Qué fue del niño? —desvió la conversación.

—Debe ser un campesino más… —respondió la mujer irritada— no lo sé —concluyó.

El hombre comenzó a crisparse con los ahogos. La anciana cogió la bandeja y se marchó del cuarto oscuro, con hedor a humedad. Al salir, cerró los ojos y apretó un frasquito que llevaba en el gran bolsillo de su faldón viejo. "Te lo mereces…", profirió para sus adentros.

Esa noche la mujer fue por Isabella, sabía que le quedaban los últimos suspiros de vida al hombre enfermo. Su salud desgastada, era a raíz de un envenenamiento lento y prolongado por parte de Marie. En cada ración de alimento, té o infusión, unas gotitas de una planta mortal, fueron dañando el cuerpo de aquel hombre que tanto odiaba. Era su venganza. Sin embargo, por la joven, sentía un cariño especial, porque según ella, cuando la vio al nacer, era el reflejo vivo de su hija muerta.

—Condesa —golpeó la puerta con sigilo.

—¡Pasa, Marie! —respondió ella, mientras el príncipe ocultaba sus partes íntimas con una sábana, notoriamente incómodo.

La curvada mujer entró a la gran habitación, cálida por los amores desesperados y advirtió.

—Su padre… quiere verla —declinó la vista.

—¿Ahora, Marie? —la chica miró incrédula, enarcando una ceja.

—Mañana puede ser tarde —amenazó.

—¡Está bien! —se resignó con expresión déspota.

El príncipe observaba inquieto, no habló, pensó que no debía entrometerse. Mientras, la anciana miraba a Isabella con ojos mordaces. La muchacha estaba desnuda y al vestirse, la vieja sabia, se dio cuenta que su piel traslúcida estaba bastante más abultada. Las caderas tenían bordes redondeados, la cintura más ancha y los pechos, hinchados, con los pezones rosados, endurecidos. No dijo nada, pero el príncipe, suspicaz, se dio cuenta también, que algo había cambiado en la muchacha, le agradaba, no cabía duda, pero con el vistazo de esa mujer misteriosa se dio cuenta de que había algo más.

Salieron juntas de la habitación y la muchacha tomó aire antes de entrar a ese rincón oscuro del castillo. Contuvo el olfato para no oler aquella humedad que le revolvía las tripas y le provocaba náuseas. Se acercó a él con desprecio, en verdad no lo quería, probablemente por influencia de su "protectora".

—¡Isabella! —la llamó August, entre susurros de agónico.

La muchacha se acercó con repulsión y lo miró a los ojos. El continuó.

—Debes casarte con ese joven —le ordenó.

—No lo deseo —fue dura.

—Es tu única opción. Ya no tenemos tierras y escasamente nos queda el apellido —insistió aletargado.

—No es su problema —contestó brusca.

El moribundo se exaltó de tal modo que la tos fue imposible de controlar. Aspiraba el poco oxígeno que llegaba a sus pulmones, con dificultad, tenía el rostro rojo. Se estaba asfixiando. La anciana se acercó a su oído y le murmuró, sin que Isabella lo oyera.

—Está embarazada…

Esa noticia le dio el último alivio en este mundo ingrato. No alcanzó a musitar nada y su corazón se detuvo. Isabella miraba absorta como se le iba la vida a ese señor, para ella, prácticamente un desconocido. Marie se acercó a él y le cerró los ojos. "Descansa en paz maldito infeliz", manifestó con sentimientos encontrados.

La joven ya no pudo contener la respiración y un océano de hedores nauseabundos la hicieron vomitar en el pasillo de piedra y fuego. La vieja salió tras ella, mientras los criados se preocupaban de los detalles del funeral. Mandó a traer una infusión de hierbas sanas y se las dio a la muchacha. Maternalmente se sentó a un costado de Isabella, mientras le volvía un poco de color a su rostro pálido como la cal.

—Condesa… —comenzó sutilmente la anciana.

—¿Qué quieres Marie? —aún se sentía descompuesta.

—Si la luna no me engaña, usted hace tres meses que no tiene su flujo normal —dejó entrever la anciana, pero ella lo captó de inmediato.

Isabella la miró con furia.

—¿Crees que estoy embarazada? —la miró con horror.

—No lo creo —le corrigió— estoy segura.

Un nudo de odio se instaló en la mente de la muchacha. Estaba abatida con la noticia y quería _resolver_ pronto el asunto.

—Tú conoces las hierbas necesarias —la increpó iracunda.

—Ya es tarde —mintió la vieja.

La joven se puso de pie, aún media temblorosa, pero la encaró con ímpetu.

—¡Es una orden, Marie! —le gritó con furia.

—Lo siento, es muy peligroso —contestó la vieja, tozuda e impenetrable a las represalias de la joven.

—Si no me quieres ayudar, lo haré por mis propios medios —agregó fucsia de rabia.

—Buena suerte —contestó la anciana, sarcástica, clavando sus ojos caucásicos en ella y esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Con el impulso que sólo entrega la ira, Bella entró a su habitación con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas de impotencia. Edward la miraba con ternura, pensaba que estaba de ese modo por su padre.

—¡Lo siento! —intentó abrazarla, pero la muchacha con un movimiento brusco se zafó de él.

El joven quedó impávido ante su reacción. Tragó saliva.

—¡Déjame sola! —alzó la voz. Él no sabía qué sucedía, reconocía más odio que tristeza en la muchacha.

Salió con el corazón enmarañado y confuso. Antes de irse volteó nuevamente a mirarla, pero no le dijo nada. Confundido bajó las escaleras que unían la habitación con los grandes salones. En medio del camino se encontró con Marie.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? Pensé que era por su padre —preguntó Edward, de un modo muy respetuoso.

—¡Está embarazada! —contestó ella de inmediato.

Un corrientazo de alegría le iluminó el rostro, volviéndolo aún más bello y perfecto. La luz de sus ojos lo dijo todo. La mujer agregó con voz lúgubre.

—Ella no lo desea… —las esperanzas del muchacho se disiparon.

Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras con el corazón confundido, pero feliz al fin y al cabo. Golpeó fuerte.

—¡Váyanse! —gritó la chica, bruscamente.

Él no se iría, no después de tamaña noticia. Abrió con precaución suficiente para no molestarla, pero se hizo notar.

—¡Isabella! Ya lo sé —habló dulcemente— me parece maravilloso, es lo mejor que nos pudo suceder. Un hijo de ambos s… —lo interrumpió Isabella.

—¡No lo quiero! Quiero deshacerme de él —dijo roja de furia.

Quedó atónito ante la respuesta.

—Le he pedido en reiteradas ocasiones que sea mi esposa… —agregó confundido— Mi condesa ¿quiere casarse conmigo? —sonrió el príncipe, pensando erróneamente que ese sería el motivo de la rabieta.

—¡No! —agregó sin una pizca de sutileza— si me quieres ayudar, debes encontrar a una mujer que me de hierbas para terminar con esto… Marie se niega a auxiliarme —lo miró suplicante.

Las esperanzas se esfumaron. La joven no lo amaba, por eso tenía tanta ira. Sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón a pedazos. Con tristeza la miró una vez más y salió, pero antes le recordó.

—Ese niño también es mi hijo.

—¡Es un parásito! —le gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta, de un momento a otro se había vuelto un ser infeliz.

—Pronto veremos qué sucede —dictó en un tono amenazador. Cerró la puerta tras él y no volvió en cuatro meses.

Se fue con el corazón hecho añicos, él la amaba y disfrutar de una familia es lo que más añoraba este último tiempo, desde que la conoció. Sin embargo, y contrario a la naturaleza, la muchacha no lo quería. Lo había rechazado. Jamás sintió dolor tan profundo, fue como la traición en su peor faceta.

Al día siguiente, la muchacha con las náuseas ya declaradas, cogió su capa roja y fue en busca de una _curandera_, decidida a terminar con el problema. Se sentía pésimo, y como si fuese mentira, ya tenía el vientre más abultado, lo notó porque tuvo problemas al cerrar su hermoso vestido rojo. Cogió su cabello en un moño, mientras los ondulados rizos castaños le caían por el cuello. Tenía los labios de un cereza más intenso y las mejillas rosadas y rellenas.

Finalmente, y bajo presiones y sobornos, encontró una mujer que la podría socorrer en su desesperación. Llegó a una humilde morada, con puerta de madera, donde escasamente había una mesa. La gordota _sanadora_ le ofreció un cajón para sentarse, pero ella se abstuvo.

—Necesito una solución para esto —señaló su vientre con repulsión.

La blanca, rellena como un cetáceo, la miró con precaución.

—Debe tener cuatro meses —le indicó— es riesgoso.

—¡No importa! —agregó la muchacha irritada.

—Entonces, es bajo su consentimiento… —le advirtió.

Cogió unas hojas secas, verde opaco y se las entregó. Crujieron al entrar en contacto con la piel de la muchacha.

—Tómela por tres noches, al cuarto día debería fluir sangre de sus entrañas —indicó con suspicacia.

Le entregó una moneda de oro dentro de un saco y se devolvió al castillo. Como Marie se negaba a ayudarla le tuvo que pedir a otra criada que le trajera agua hervida. Sagradamente ingirió la infusión, pero al cuarto día no surtió efecto. Isabella desencadenó tamaña rabieta que arrasó con todo a su paso, incluyendo un par de sirvientes, menos congraciados Tras su acto fallido, optó por dejar de comer, según su análisis, si no comía, la criatura no podría sobrevivir. Evitó alimentarse por más de dos semanas, sólo aceptó agua para no deshidratarse.

Contra sus anhelos y voluntad esa criatura que se le formaba en el vientre, estaba más aferrada a la vida que nada en el mundo. Él la amaba, y ella, lo detestaba. Su panza creció más y más, ya no había más opción que tenerlo y luego, deshacerse de él.

El invierno fue muy intenso, lluvioso y frío. Isabella vivía en su cuarto, encerrada, albergando sentimientos oscuros y maquiavélicos.

Una mañana el carruaje real, junto a la guardia, llegaron al castillo. A la cabeza, el príncipe Edward I. Bajó y entró al castillo sin previo aviso. En su camino, nuevamente, se cruzó la anciana.

—Lo lamento, príncipe —habló con la vista hacia el suelo— pero la condesa se resiste a recibir invitados.

Edward venía visiblemente demacrado, el desamor lo había marcado profundamente. Continuó el camino sin previo aviso, ignorando las advertencias de la anciana. Necesitaba hablar con ella, persuadirla, ya quedaba sólo un mes. Cuando se disponía a subir se encontró con el par de verdugos que le cerraron el paso, dispuestos a matarlo si era necesario, no existía respeto alguno por la jerarquía de aquel joven. Sorprendido, exclamó.

—¡Es una orden! No estoy pidiendo permiso —intentó pasar ante esos personajes, que más tenían de mastodontes que de humanos. Vestían trajes oscuros y sus rostros estaban marcados por cicatrices. Empujó, pero uno de ellos lo hizo hacia atrás con brusquedad.

La guardia real no se hizo esperar y pronto, un séquito de soldados con yelmos de plata, pechera roja con escudos dorados, y botas negras, desenvainaron sus espadas en contra de los hombres, con la certeza de que debían matarlos.

Edward estaba colorado de ira, esos dulces ojos de miel ahora se habían convertidos en color caramelo como las bestias.

—¡Idiotas! —exclamó con fiereza.

Al verse rodeados, finalmente los hombres, guardianes incondicionales de la condesa, le abrieron paso. El príncipe subió aireado, dispuesto a acabar con el capricho infantil de aquella muchacha que le había robado el corazón y luego, destrozado.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada, con el vientre redondo y las mejillas rosadas. Se veía cansada. Ella lo miró y miles de brotes enternecidos embargaron las emociones de aquel hombre enamorado


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**Luces y sombras**_

—¿Qué le sucede a Edward? —preguntó Esme, inquieta— ¿Por qué aún no ha llegado a cenar con nosotros? —su dulce mirada se interno en los ojos de su hija, Alice.

Ella estaba seria, tenía la mirada fuera de los márgenes de la mesa.

—¡Alice! —insistió el rey Carlisle, tiernamente.

Volvió la vista hacia sus padres, con zumo cuidado y precaución.

—Edward está así porque… —no se atrevía a decirlo, no era su secreto.

—¡Hija! Dilo de una vez —insistió Carlisle.

Inspiró profundo y frunció el ceño, quedando en evidencia su contrariedad. En parte, era cómplice de su hermano.

—¡Deberías preguntárselo a él! —respondió de un vez, con la voz segura.

—Por favor ¡Alice! Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de venir a comer con nosotros. Debemos afinar los detalles del torneo de mañana y ya vez… —continuó su padre.

"Perdóname Edward, pero no tuve opción", musitó para sus adentros.

—Se los diré, pero prométanme que no les dará un berrinche —contestó ofuscada la jovencita de cabellos erizados y sonrisa sutil.

Los jóvenes reyes se miraron, comprometiéndose tan sólo con un gesto. Carlisle, asintió. Él tan celoso de la equilibrada vida de sus hijos, ahora parecía impacientarse, tan sólo un poco. Por el contrario, Esme, la bella reina de cabello cobrizo, tenía el corazón destrozado al ver a su hijo, que siempre había sido feliz, convertido casi en un estropajo.

—Isabella está embarazada de Edward —anunció Alice, directamente.

—¿La condesa de Glasgow? —la madre parecía sorprendida.

—¡Claro! ¿Dónde creen ustedes que se ha metido mi hermano todo este tiempo? Lo que tiene es un mal de amores ¿Qué otra cosa lo podría poner de ese modo? —Alice enarcó una ceja.

—Lo supuse —aclaró el rey, ya más tranquilo, ahora al menos sabía cuál era la razón del desamparo de Edward.

—¡Oh! No era la persona que esperábamos para nuestro hijo. Teníamos esperanza en _fortalecer_ nuestra alianza con el sur… pero, ya deshonró a la muchacha. Debería pedirle que fuese su esposa —agregó Esme.

—¡Ya lo hizo! —contestó Alice.

Ambos pares de ojos ambarinos se plasmaron en espera de la reacción de la muchacha. La mirada de la reina denotaba ansiedad, no podía esperar más, todo este enredo la intrigaba demasiado.

—¿Cuándo será el matrimonio, entonces? Debemos enviar las invitaciones formalmente y bueno, esperemos que el embarazo no sea muy evidente aún, no queremos provocar un escándalo —decretó Carlisle, muy alejado de la realidad.

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro —respondió la joven— ella no ha querido casarse con Edward. Además, tiene casi los nueve meses, su estado es bastante avanzado…

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué situación tan compleja! —exclamó Esme— ¿Por qué ha rechazado a nuestro hijo? No debería… estoy segura que millones de doncellas darían su vida por estar con él –respondió la madre herida.

—No lo quiere… es más, ni siquiera quiere al niño que lleva en su vientre —susurró Alice, con vergüenza ajena.

—¿Qué? —el rey se puso de pie, extrañamente molesto, el jamás elevaba la voz.

—Intentó por todos los medios abortar… felizmente no lo logró, pero será difícil conseguir que se quede con el pequeño —la muchacha tenía los ojos tristes.

—Tendremos que hacer lo que sea para velar por el bienestar de ese niño, no podemos abandonarlo a su suerte ¡Por favor! ¿Qué tiene esa jovencita en la cabeza? —exclamó triste el rey.

—Trataré de hablar con ella —ofreció la jovencita, con los ojos tostados llenos de ilusión.

Esa noche llovía con fuerza. El príncipe había vuelto del castillo de Glasgow con el corazón aún más destrozado. El camino fue tedioso, más de dos veces el coche se detuvo porque la ruta era tan fangosa como entrampada. El bosque parecía un lugar lúgubre, los árboles bosquejaban espectros sórdidos que envolvían el campo abierto. No quedaba nada de ese hermoso paraje que veía cuando se devolvía de estar con ella, en los tiempos en que el amor le desbordaba el corazón de dicha. Cuando se está enamorado todos los colores son intensos, la vida es más alegre, el olfato se agudiza y los cuentos de hadas son reales.

Se encerró en su habitación con el corazón en pequeños fragmentos. Lloró, lloró como un niño, pero muy alejado del resto del mundo, no quería parecer débil ante su familia y amigos. Pero, para su desgracia o tranquilidad, la pequeña princesa, con el claro don del instinto, cruzó el castillo de un extremo a otro y llegó por fin frente a la habitación de su hermano. Abrió con sigilo y cuando lo vio, el alma le quedó pendida de un hilo, jamás lo había visto tan destruido.

—¡Edward! —acarició su cabello broncíneo. El príncipe se doblegó ante la bondad de aquella muchacha que lo adoraba y dejó caer su cabeza, en el hombro de ella.

—La amo, Alice, yo la amo… no sé porqué lo hace —sollozó angustiado— esa mujer es mi vida.

Su rostro, normalmente pálido, ahora estaba rosado por la tristeza.

—Ella no es digna de tu amor, querido hermano —le acarició el cabello como si fuese un infante.

—No puedo sacarme este dolor de aquí –le mostró su el torso a la altura del corazón— es imposible olvidarla, amo cada cosa que dice, hace o toca ¡Estoy perdido, Alice! Y ese hijo que lleva en el vientre, es mi única razón de existir —la hermana le secó las lágrimas.

—¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Edward! Todo pasará —le susurró al oído.

—No creo…, pero de todos modos, gracias —la besó en la frente.

El muchacho se quedó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, aún no tomaba el verdadero peso de lo que significaba el rechazo de su amante por el hijo de ambos.

Alice, escondía dos grandes secretos, el primero, su verdadera esencia, y segundo, un gran amor. Nadie podía conocer que su instinto como tal no existía por sí sólo, sino que era una especie de _hada,_ guardiana de su familia. En gran parte era normal, sin embargo, tenía visiones del futuro y era capaz de manejar algunos efectos sobrenaturales. Dominaba la mente humana con más facilidad que el resto, por lo mismo siempre supo que había algo mal en aquella muchacha que enfermó de amor a su hermano. Finalmente eran bandos opuestos: la luz y la oscuridad.

Cada noche resguardaba los bosques y caminos, debido a su conexión mágica con la naturaleza. Una luz emanaba por todo su pequeño cuerpo, iluminándola de pies a cabeza Cuando galopaba en su lustroso caballo de pelaje plateado, el animal se convertía en su fiel acompañante en las salidas vespertinas, quien había llegado a sus manos, cuando descubrió su propio secreto.

Al animal era de inmensas y estilizadas patas del color del metal, brillaba bajo la luna al igual que la piel de la muchacha. Montándolo, eran sólo uno. Lamentablemente, más que una bendición, su doble vida le acarreaba crueles consecuencias, nunca podría ser madre, su vientre estaba seco, aunque rebosante de amor y buenas intenciones.

La joven princesa era capaz de reconocer las sombras en cuanto la veía. En el baile, al observar a la misteriosa muchacha de cabello castaño y de palidez extraordinaria, no tardó en sacar sus propias conclusiones. Un espectro oscuro invadía el aura de aquella adolescente, tan exquisitamente irresistible para su hermano.

Erróneamente creyó que esa relación, no duraría más allá que un par de caprichos, pero toda esperanza se disipó al misionar por los bosques. Veía que su hermano, desesperado por las ansias del embrujo, viajaba kilómetros entre la oscuridad para encontrarse con la jovencita de corazón caprichoso y alma tormentosa.

Transcurrido más allá de un par de meses desde que Edward había perdido la conciencia, Alice, irrumpió en su habitación. El príncipe sonreía sólo, tenía los ojos ocres desbordados de amor, el cabello broncíneo, desordenado, resplandecía en el marco de su hermoso rostro de una verdadera deidad.

—¿Qué pasa hermanita? —la besó, feliz, en la mejilla.

—Necesito conversar contigo —lo cogió de las manos y los sentó en el borde de su cama. Fijó los ojos en él y con una dulce sonrisa, continuó— ¿Cómo van tus encuentros con la condesa de Glasgow? —al príncipe lo tomó por sorpresa que su hermana estuviese tan enterada.

Tragó saliva e hizo la cabeza hacia tras, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo sabes de eso? —le soltó las manos.

—Edward, eres tan evidente que ni siquiera lo notas —sonrió la muchacha, enterneciendo aún más su rostro de duende travieso.

Inspiró, descompuesto y por fin, contestó.

—Bien —exhaló relajado y sonrió, otorgándole una gran sensación de alivio.

—Perdona, pero he notado que sales bastante por las noches… recuerda que es una doncella virginal —ella enarcó una ceja a modo de sarcasmo.

—Claro —desvió la vista.

—¿No me dirás que ya la has hecho tu mujer? —continuó con un tono suspicaz.

El joven, descolocado con el interrogatorio, asintió.

—¡Edward! ¿Ahora deberás desposarla? —agregó decepcionada.

—Ya se lo he pedido, en más de una ocasión… —sus ojos de miel brillaron expectantes.

—Y ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—No entiendo porqué me rechaza. Estoy lo suficientemente enamorado, nada me haría más feliz que estar junto a ella para siempre…

La jovencita de cabello erizado, torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto y continuó.

—Estás bajo un hechizo, Edward —lo increpó, preocupada.

—¡Hechizo! Vaya, Alice, no sabía que creías en esas supersticiones del pueblo. Está bien para los campesinos y siervos, pero ¿Tú? —negó con la cabeza.

—¡Sé porqué te lo digo! —alzó la voz.

—No lo creo… este amor, tan dulce como la miel, no puede ser producto de ninguna artimaña.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pareces un ciego que no quiere ver —insistió la princesa desmoralizada.

Edward se puso de pie.

—No quiero continuar con esta conversación, Alice. No existe nada que esté en discusión —la increpó con la mirada.

Alice también se levantó.

—Espero equivocarme, no sabes cuán feliz me haría —movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y se retiró del cuarto de su hermano.

El príncipe, obnubilado por la pasión, hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su hermana y corrió al encuentro con aquella muchacha que le había robado el corazón.

Al día siguiente, durante la madrugada, comenzaría el gran torneo. Los aldeanos, comerciantes, eclesiásticos, militares, nobles, laicos y reyes, se preparaban para presenciar el espectáculo más grandioso del año.

Los señores feudales competirían hasta la muerte en una batalla ficticia. El rey anunciaría la partida de aquel festival. Debía estar presente el príncipe, pero no llegó, causando la ira de su padre, quien tuvo inventar excusas ante su ausencia.

La tropa conformada por Edward, debió quedar sólo a la cabeza de los hermanos Hale. Los contrincantes eran poderosísimos: James, Taylor y Laurent. Todos caballeros destacados en las armas. Era de esperar que la ausencia del príncipe no acabara con la vida de sus mejores amigos.

Alice estaba muy ansiosa, sus ojos brillaban expectantes y miraba con dirección al este, para saber si su hermano venía en camino. Luego, fijó la vista en Jasper, el amor de su vida. Él la miró con sus hermosos ojos tostados, con la piel blanca que le resplandecía en el sol de la mañana y le hizo una venia. Comenzó el combate.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**El Torneo**_

Un golpe de luz cruzó el campo travieso. Montando un fina sangre, el soldado galopaba con elegancia. En su mano derecha llevaba una majestuosa antorcha, iluminando con ella la fría madrugada de esas tierras húmedas y grises. Vestía la tradicional pechera roja con escudos bordados en oro y un yelmo grueso de metal. El animal, de pelaje lustroso, color chocolate _bitter_, iba cubierto de cabeza a cola con una manta del tono de la sangre, con el escudo real grabado a los pies del jinete. Comenzaba oficialmente el torneo.

Los tambores resonaban a la distancia y unos cuantos gritos de aliento siguieron a la venia del rey para comenzar. Apostados alrededor de la campo de juego, estaban rigurosamente instalados los personajes que componían ese reino, tan ordenados como piezas de ajedrez, cada uno en su clase, unos tras otros. Las cuadrillas se encontraban tras las líneas demarcadas, expectantes, con los corazones alborotados, las pulsaciones tan evidentes que se podían evidenciar bajo la piel traslúcida de los hermanos Hale.

Jasper miró a Alice con cariño y ternura. Eran cómplices de un amor secreto y prohibido. La diferencia de clases sociales no les permitía una unión oficial, a pesar de que era un caballero, noble, no obstante, aquellos títulos no lo elevaban a la categoría de príncipe. Aquello era un impedimento garrafal para obtener la venia sobre la mano de la princesa. Contra toda adversidad, albergaba la esperanza de ganar el torneo para pedir en matrimonio a la doncella de sus pensamientos, a quien amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Los ojos pardos del muchacho se clavaron en la joven, quien estaba bastante ansiosa, a raíz de que sus visiones pronosticaban desastrosas consecuencias debido a la ausencia de su hermano en la batalla. Esto significaba que los contrincantes quedaban en clara ventaja, no obstante, iba contra las reglas y el honor, desistir del juego por aquel motivo. La bella joven, sintió ganas de llorar, un pesado nudo se le cruzó en la garganta y tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de salir en busca de Edward. Él se había convertido en un irresponsable de tomo y lomo ¿Cómo era posible que abandonara a los amigos de su vida por quedarse sumergido en las sábanas de aquella mujer oscura? Realmente las hechizerías de aquella condesa le habían nublado la razón, no había otra explicación válida ante la deserción del príncipe.

Recordó cada momento junto aquel guapo hombre que la miraba con pasión desde su fatídico lugar de ese circo romano.

La trompeta anunció el comienzo del siniestro juego de sangre. Ambos bandos galoparon con firmeza hacia sus contrincantes, hasta posarse frente a ellos con aires de superioridad, debían inspirar respeto. La brisa matutina, tan fría como la nieve, les pegaba en los rostros como si fuesen cuchillos afilados, pero no importaba, no ahora. Emmett con un movimiento brusco y certero desvainó su espada, levantándola contra Laurent. El moreno, de piel firme y gruesa, cabellera larga y ondulada, abrió los ojos ante la impresión, con un gesto de crueldad. Las espadas chirriaron en el aire y los metales se fundían en golpes de muerte.

Jasper, grácil y habilidoso con ese afilado instrumento de guerra, que llevaba consigo siempre, como un diamante precioso, dio un fuerte e inteligente golpazo que por poco llega directo al abdomen de James ¡Uf! Casi un acierto, digno de las interminables prácticas de esgrima. Su puntería no fue exacta, sin embargo, rasgó uno de sus brazos en uno de los pocos lugares donde la armadura lo dejaba indefenso. La carne se abrió como si fuese mantequilla y la sangre hizo lo suyo, escurriendo en el pesado metal. Eran las primeras gotas de sangre que se derramaban en el campo de batalla.

El tercer hombre de la escuadrilla contraria, Taylor, atacó por la espalda al más grande de los hermanos Hale, pero él, como había adquirido tamaña habilidad en esos arduos entrenamientos de esgrima, con un giro silencioso, sacó a su enemigo del camino entrampado. Ante la temeraria reacción del joven Hale, se escuchó "¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!", desde la muchedumbre apostada en los alrededores del frívolo espectáculo.

El caballo blanco de Jasper, corcoveó, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, mientras era atacado nuevamente por dos de aquellos hombres que intentaban embestirlo con furia de bestias. A la pequeña Alice le cayó una lágrima involuntaria de sus ojos ambarinos, quería correr y salvar a su amado, pero era imposible ante el protocolo, además, aunque era una hada guardiana, en su forma humana, jamás podría luchar.

El joven de melena platinada cayó al suelo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza que lo aturdió. Sus asesinos se acercaban para darle una muerte segura, cuando Emmett, se interpuso entre ellos, montado en el caballo café, de largas patas árabes. Era tan diestro el animal como su propio jinete. Un salto mal proporcionado y los pies del fiel caballo hubiesen aterrizado directo en el abdomen de su hermano, sin embargo, al momento de caer, Rayo, como lo había llamado su amo, dio un impulso más en el mismo aire y cayó sobre la tierra fangosa, liberando de paso a Jasper de las espadas de sus verdugos.

Era todo confusión, el más joven de los Hale aún no lograba reponerse por completo cuando fue atacado nuevamente por aquellos jóvenes exaltados por la adrenalina. Emmett luchaba cegado por la supervivencia. A estas alturas, deberían agradecer tan sólo por el hecho de estar vivos. Las armas no se doblegaban ante el adversario, pero era cada vez más difícil coger puntos e intimidarlos. Las fuerzas les flaqueaban, pero sin quererlo, uno de aquellos hombres que le debatían la vida, desapareció. Con una mirada veloz, miró hacia lado y confirmó sus esperanzas, el príncipe había llegado.

Edward peleaba con prestancia, erguido en su hermoso caballo de batalla. No llevaba yelmo, por la prisa en que se encontraba. Su cabello broncíneo resplandecía aún en la mañana. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos demacrados por la falta de sueño y de amor, pero luchaba con ansías. Su acometida era personal, debía convencerse de que todo mejoraría, y para ello, era una necesidad imperiosa ganarles a sus adversarios.

Un golpe certero arrojó a Laurent de su caballo negro. El príncipe lo tenía acorralado, con la espada en el cuello, dispuesto a degollarlo. Esta pelea se había convertido en una _justa _más que un torneo. Pero, otro caballero desconocido se materializó de la nada, luchó con el príncipe, dándole tiempo al moreno de pelo rizado, para ponerse de pie. Su adversario montó nuevamente el animal, salvándose por pocos segundos de la muerte.

Las ansias de victoria le recorrían las venas a cada uno de los participantes. Ganar el torneo significaba honor, posición social y sobre todo prestigio. Jasper se seguía debatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con aquel muchacho que tenía en frente. Nuevamente estaban en desventaja, sin embargo, integrar a un nuevo contrincante, sin previo aviso, iba contra las reglas de la competencia, pero ahora no era el momento de ser jueces, sino que de salvar sus vidas que corrían serio peligro.

Golpes de espadas se cruzaban entre ellos. Edward, tenía ventaja sobre Laurent, Jasper sobre James y Emmett se vio rodeado por dos caballeros, Tylor y un desconocido. Sus instintos rápidos, le hicieron recogerse unos centímetros y su caballo pegó con las patas traseras al otro animal, que tambaleó, pero sin caerse. Mientras, con facilidad, botó a su otro contrincante, quien cayó de bruces al suelo, azotándose la cabeza en la tierra dura por las mismas pisadas de las bestias rumiantes. Rayo, por poco le rebana la cabeza al caballero caído.

Irrisoriamente y contra todos los pronósticos de una ofensiva, el caballero que peleaba con Jasper, descendió desesperado hacia el postrado. Subió su yelmo como signo de concluir la batalla. Emmett lo tenía con la espada en el cuello, apunto de acabar con su vida, cuando vio a ese hombre atormentado, intentando retirar el casco de su contrincante que ya hacía agonizante en el suelo. Titubeó.

En segundos la escena parecía marchar en cámara lenta. James logró deshacerse del pesado yelmo de hierro y una cabellera resplandeciente, rubia como los rayos del sol, se desparramó por el suelo ¡Era una mujer! Emmett se sintió imbécil ¿Cómo no lo había notado? "¡Idiota, idiota!", mascullaba para sus adentros.

La mujer de finas facciones derramaba sangre por la boca. El mayor de los Hale descendió del caballo sin importar las consecuencias. Estaba con los ojos desorbitados por haberle propinada semejante golpe a aquella mujer ¡La más bella que había visto en su vida! El corazón se le aprisionó en el pecho y tomó a la doncella entre su fuerte brazos. La acometida se detuvo y la muchedumbre exclamó impresionada. Por fin el sonido de la trompeta dio por finalizada la batalla. Más tarde se decretaría ganador al bloque de los hermanos Hale junto al príncipe, sin embargo, a esas alturas a nadie le importó, no había sido una pelea limpia ni justa.

Emmett continuó en vigilia, esperando la recuperación de aquella joven con rostro de ángel, que le acababa de robar el alma. El resto, continuó en las celebraciones de aquel día.

Alice junto a Jasper se reunieron a escondidas, en medio del bosque tupido, brumoso por la neblina y el intenso frío. Se encontraron en el claro de siempre. Ella cubierta con una capa morada que le llegaba a los tobillos, el cabello erizado aún más por la humedad y la piel de porcelana. Jasper, la esperaba con el corazón hinchado de emoción, por un momento, pensó que jamás la volvería a ver ni acariciar. Él caballero cargaba con algunas magulladuras producto del torneo, pero lucía igualmente sofisticado.

El suelo fangoso, cubierto de césped y moho no impidieron que los enamorados se unieran en un gran abrazo. El rubio elegante recogió el pelo de su amada princesa hacia atrás, la hipnotizó con sus ojos pardos de miel y posó sus labios delicadamente sobre los de ella, sincronizando un beso delicioso, húmedo y apasionado.

Mientras la besaba gemía de ansias, tenerla en sus brazos era el mejor regalo que le podía otorgar la vida y motivo por el que había arriesgado su vida en ese tortuoso torneo.

—¡Te amo! —le susurró al oído con devoción.

Ella fijó la mirada en su amor. Sentía que los huesos se le convertían en gelatina cuando estaba aferrada a sus brazos.

—Se lo pediré esta noche… —la miró con certeza e ilusoria confianza.

—¿Tú crees que lo permita? —respondió Alice angustiada.

—No lo sé, pero no callaré más mis sentimientos por ti ¡Eres mi vida! —atrapó su rostro entre las manos.

La volvió a besar, cayendo en un frenesí de amor desenfrenado. Besó su cuello, hasta que la piel ardió. Los jadeos de la princesa eran suaves y melódicos, los más dulces que había oído en su vida. Como ya había adquirido cierta habilidad en la vestimenta de las doncellas, desenrolló el nudo de la capa, dejándola caer. Los pechos de la muchacha se asomaban tímidos por el borde del vestido, también morado. Con delicadeza y derroches de ternura, aflojó lentamente los botones del ajustado vestido. Ella buscaba su boca con desesperación. Por fin, la pesada prenda se desplomó sobre la capa.

Un corsé presidiario no fue impedimento para deshacerse de él con habilidad. Empapaba sus pechos sobresalientes, ansiando verlos en plenitud. Fue más difícil, pero finalmente, la princesa quedó con su cuerpo, blanco como la cal, expuesto ante sus ojos. Con urgencia contenida, arrojó su mantón al suelo y luego, se quitó cada dificultosa prenda de caballero, quedando en la misma desnudez que la muchacha.

Extendió la capa bajo sus cuerpos desnudos y cogió a la joven enamorada, recostándola sobre esa prenda, que a penas era una frágil tela que se interponía entre sus pieles y el frío fango, sin embargo, el calor emanado desde sus interiores les impedía sentir un ápice de incomodidad. Besó sus pechos de aureolas rosadas, hasta que se elevaron como un brote de flor. Acarició sus muslos, lisos y pálidos, reconfortándose con el aroma que expelía su piel y los más afrodisíacos rincones de su cuerpo. Su lengua exploró todas las zonas más tibias y húmedas de la joven.

Cuando ya estuvo lista para recibirlo, Jasper entrelazó sus manos a los de ella y se introdujo en su mundo íntimo, cargado de amor y maternidad frustrada. Esto último, él no lo sabía, porque desconocía los dones mágicos de aquella mujer, que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, como también su impedimento de sentirse realizada como madre.

El agua del río se azotaba contra las piedrecillas del camino, provocando un ambiente reconfortante para los amantes furtivos.

Comensales iban y venían por los salones del castillo. En la mesa principal el rey Carlisle Cullen daba la bienvenida a sus invitados, alzando las copas de metal, desbordadas de vino macerado en canela.

Las aves de corral estaban por cientos, los juglares recitaban versos de amor y los músicos deleitaban al público con notas de melodías celtas. El brindis no se hizo esperar, y el rey Carlisle alzó la copa en busca de los honorables caballeros triunfadores. Se llevó tremenda decepción cuando no halló a ninguno de los jóvenes ganadores del día. Los invitados se miraban asombrados y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. "No se puede pedir otra cosa del príncipe y sus amigos. Él ha perdido la razón por la bruja de Glasgow y es evidente que sus amigos le siguen la huella", agregó la condesa de Williamston irritada. Como era de prever, la molestia de la muchacha se acentuó porque siempre esperó que el príncipe tuviese alguna condescendencia con ella, sin embargo, jamás la miró con otros ojos que no fuera la de un hombre con el corazón contrariado e indiferente a los amoríos de primavera.

El rey les dedicó unas palabras a los _valientes caballeros_ de Williamston, pero en su interior hervía ofuscado por la poca decencia de aquellos jóvenes, inmunes a las leyes jerárquicas. "¿Dónde se han metido?", murmuró entre dientes a su esposa, Esme. La dulce mujer, con rostro de corazón, negó con la cabeza, tan intrigada como él.

El joven príncipe de cabellos broncíneos, poseído por el deseo de un amor no correspondido, escogió a la primera muchacha que se cruzó por su camino y la llevó a su cuarto de soltero. Era una doncella de cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos verdes y la piel manchada de pecas cafés. No era de su usual gusto las pelirrojas, pero ella había llamado su atención en cuanto la vio.

La mujer gozaba de fama de vida fácil, no era una doncella virginal como todas. Las supuestas habilidades que podía tener aquella mujer despertaron el interés del joven príncipe. A pesar de tener bastante experiencia en ese ámbito, una más, sobre todo si era bien dotada en los sacrilegios del placer, sería bienvenida para sus hormonas y costumbres viriles.

Cayeron tumbados entres las sábanas, el príncipe la despojó de sus ropas con rapidez, deseoso de internarse en sus vísceras tibias. Lamió sus pechos de pezones tan claros que parecían no existir, con apremio, jugando, sosteniendo y aflojando como si fuesen esponjas, redondas e irresistibles. Su piel era suave y cálida y su aroma, tenía una esencia dulzona más evidente que el resto. Después concluyó que el olor, tan particular de cada doncella, se intensificaba y disminuía dependiendo del tono de su piel y por sobre todo, del color del cabello.

Sus caricias, necesitadas, escondían cierto resentimiento por no poder desplegarla en la mujer de sus sueños. Recorría los recovecos de la mujer, quien mantenía fijos los ojos esmeraldas en los del príncipe, sosteniendo la mirada en cada jadeo y cumbre de gozo. La hizo suya, una y otra vez, desesperado, ahogado en su propia desgracia. Los cuerpos, hervían, sudaban, las pieles estaban húmedas y pegajosas.

La tomó por quinta vez esa noche. Descansó su cuerpo jovial en el respaldo de hierro, mientras se abría paso a través de sus ingles, para descansar en su centro, viscoso y blando. Posicionó sus manos alrededor de sus caderas, en tanto la pelirroja se montaba en su miembro erecto, más rosado que el resto de su piel. Sus caderas culebrearon encima de su masculinidad, extrayendo su esencia más sagrada. Ansioso colocó sus manos firmes sobre su pelvis, presionando, quería que ella también se extasiara de placer, ambicionaba sentirse capaz de entregar el gozo más infinito a cualquier mujer. Tenía el ego herido producto del rechazo de la condesa.

La presión fue constante y de repente creyó sentir que tras la piel carnosa de la muchacha podía palpar su propia intimidad ¡Quedó absorto, maravillado! Cada vez el bulto fue más evidente. Sonrió. La impresión le volcó el corazón cuando a través del vientre de la joven, de piel tan traslúcida como la de su amada, un movimiento serpenteante abultó el cuerpo de la muchacha, desde el vientre hasta los pechos. Observó espantado y la hizo hacia atrás con repugnancia. La pelirroja, bella hasta ese momento, abrió la boca y una víbora asesina saltó hacia su rostro, esquivando por poco al detestable animal.

—¿Qué diantre es eso? —exclamó espantado.

Dio un salto atlético y se escabulló de la cama. Miró por segunda vez y ya no vio al reptil depredador, pero sí, notó que había lanzado a la muchacha en el piso, con tal fuerza que se había azotado la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra, partiéndole el cráneo. Su boca sangraba y las pulsaciones estaban tan bajas que en pocos momentos dejaría de existir.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo IX**_

_**Tormentoso desconsuelo**_

l ver el cadáver de aquella mujer con el cráneo partido y la sangre aún tibia sobre el suelo de piedra, lo dejó paralizado. Se sentía muy culpable, jamás tuvo en mente matar a una doncella, independiente de la reputación que ella tuviera. Se acercó sigiloso a su lado y le cerró los ojos. Buscó una sábana y la tapó, pensaba, impresionado, que hace menos de diez minutos había estado disfrutando de un gran placer junto a aquella muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ahora, su vida se había desvanecido entre el deseo y la locura.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación con cautela. Culebreó entre la muchedumbre hasta encontrar a Jasper, quien había llegado hace muy pocos instantes junto a su hermana, sin embargo, esto él, lo desconocía. Cuando estuvo a su vista, lo cogió del hombro, susurrándole en el oído "necesito que me ayudes", su tono era lúgubre y áspero. Dio media vuelta y su amigo lo siguió, perdiéndose ambos, en los pasillos oscuros y fríos de la fortaleza medieval.

Lo condujo hacia su habitación, primero entró Edward y, sobreponiendo su dedo índice en los labios le indicó que callara. El rubio, de figura esbelta y sofisticada abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a aquella muchacha sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó consternado— ¿Cómo ocurrió, Edward? —exclamó ansioso, en tanto se acuclillaba a un costado de la mujer para tomar sus pulsaciones.

—Fue un accidente —el príncipe tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—Pero ¿Cómo, Edward? No me digas que fue una especie de juego sexual ¿o, sí? —Jasper enarcó una ceja suspicaz.

El joven príncipe resopló acongojado y por fin se dignó a contestar.

—¡Estábamos pasándolo de maravilla! —bajó su vista y tragó saliva para continuar conversando— y de repente, en menos de un segundo, una víbora salió de su boca, directo a mi cara. Perdí el control y lancé lejos a la muchacha, pero no quería matarla, de verdad que no —miró a su amigo en una súplica, estaba contando lo qué realmente había sucedido.

—Y ¿Dónde está la serpiente? —su amigo alzó la voz.

—Verás, cuando volví a mirar, ya no había nada de eso… fue como una ilusión, un número de magia ¡No lo sé! —el príncipe se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos, descolocado.

—Edward, ¡Dime la verdad! O me mientes o estás demente… —dictaminó enfático.

—Ninguna de los dos ¡Te lo prometo, amigo mío! Si hubiese sido a propósito te lo diría —tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos titilantes por la impotencia.

Jasper le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a su amigo y sacó la otra sábana desde la cama. La extendió sobre el suelo y luego, le pidió a Edward que lo ayudara a coger a la difunta, que decoraba el piso con una hermosa cabellera pelirroja y sedosa, sucia con sangre espesa que se derramaba como una aureola alrededor de la cabeza. Juntos, la envolvieron primero entre el paño blanco y luego, con una frazada. Su amigo bajó y volvió con uno de sus cocheros, el más fortachón de los suyos. El hombre fornido, de aspecto hosco, cogió a la mujer y se la subió por el hombro, sin mostrar ninguna emoción por el trabajo encomendado, más bien lo hacía de un modo frío y calculador. Los tres salieron, como viles delincuentes por el patio trasero del castillo. Nadie los vio, o al menos, así lo creyeron.

Llevaron el cuerpo de la joven varios kilómetros bosque adentro, hacia la montaña de _Los hechizeros_ y cavaron un hondo pique para enterrar su cuerpo. La lluvia golpeaba a los tres hombres con vehemencia, recordándoles su error.

Devuelta, se situaron en el carruaje frente a frente. Edward tenía la mirada perdida por la ventana y no dejaba escapar ni una sola sílaba. Jasper lo observaba intrigado, pensando que las teorías de Alice eran correctas, Isabella de Glasgow había maquinado un embrujo en contra de su querido amigo, de otro modo, no había explicación para aquellos sucesos sobrenaturales, que le hacían perder la voluntad y la cordura. Él vio a la condesa cuando le habló en el bosque, el día de la caza, cuando el oso estuvo a pasos de matarlo, de no ser por su hermano Emmett, quien le salvó la vida.

Su amigo de la infancia estaba enloqueciendo completamente desde que conoció a la condesa de Glasgow. Tenía comportamientos absurdos, fuera de cualquier razonamiento lógico. Escapaba kilómetros cada noche para encontrarse con ella y buscar alivio en un oscuro placer que le entregaban sus vísceras tibias, las entrañas de una bruja de alma sombría.

A pesar de las advertencias el iluso príncipe se había enamorado hasta perder la sensatez, entregando su alma y corazón a una mujer que no sabía qué deseaba. Fue feliz mientras estuvieron juntos, pero cuando ella decidió deshacerse del hijo de ambos, rechazándolo e intentando abortar, a Edward, quien siempre aspiró como un canon máximo tener una familia e hijos, se le desmoronó el mundo y creyó que aquella mujer no lo amaba. Se sintió desconsolado, estaba desesperado, víctima de una pesadilla horrorosa y cruel.

La noche anterior al torneo, viajó al castillo de la joven, después de cuatro meses sin verla. Intentó persuadirla, mostrarle el mundo juntos, pero sólo encontró rechazó, terminando de arrancarle la esperanza. La única opción que le quedaba era dejar en paz a la muchacha y recuperar al niño, en cuanto naciera.

Hizo vigilar el castillo, aún encontrando la oposición de la condesa y Marie. La sanguinaria anciana le había prometido que le avisaría cuando naciera el pequeño, y le prometió cuidar a aquel inocente bebé, fruto del amor y del odio. No fue suficiente para él y los guardias reales vigilaban los movimientos del castillo desde un lugar prudente para no molestar a la joven, no era recomendable en ese instante, azorar su ira.

Dos semanas después, una noche más tibia que las acostumbradas, un susurro débil lo despertó de los sueños pesados. Tenía el pelo mojado por el sudor y el cuerpo inquieto por la falta de desahogos pasionales. Abrió los ojos tostados y su corazón comenzó a brincar apresurado, fue un instinto profundo, la sensación del nacimiento de su hijo.

No dio aviso, tan sólo salió a galopar por esa noche iluminada por inmensa y llena luna que se deslizaba entre medio de los nubarrones, a punto de explotar en lluvia. Corrió en su caballo, por medio de los bosques aromáticos, todo había vuelto a parecerle hermoso, digno de una postal nocturna. Cruzó el puente de Los Encantos, suspirando profundo ante el microclima que originaba el río caudaloso. Sentía que su pecho iba a explotar por la energía que emanaba su cuerpo, de seguro sus pulsaciones eran visibles incluso para el ojo más inexperto.

Poco antes de llegar se encontró con el jefe de la guardia real, quien se acercó sorprendido ante el príncipe. El chico era alto y bastante joven, de intensos ojos celestes y una adorable sonrisa. Traía una capa negra y por debajo se vislumbraba su pechera roja con ribetes dorados por el escudo real.

—¡Príncipe! No ha habido ninguna novedad —le informó de inmediato.

—Lo sé —respondió el joven de sangre azul, mientras su caballo seguía inquieto y él, lo sobaba para calmarlo.

—Nadie se ha acercado y nadie ha salido —concluyó el muchacho.

Edward dirigió un vistazo hacia la leve luminosidad del castillo y luego, le habló a su guardia.

—Deben resguardar cada movimiento. Cualquier novedad me deben informar sin omitir detalles. Por el momento, voy a entrar… —dio dos golpes a su caballo con las piernas y continuó el camino.

Cuando llegó al castillo, intentaron subir el puente, pero él, con un salto de buen equitador, ascendió sin problemas, antes que lograran elevarla por completo. Con el caballo tan agitado como él, se plantó en medio del patio con influencia morisca, de puertas redondas y puntiagudas en la cima del umbral. Bajó del animal blanco, aprontándose a llegar a la entrada principal, pero no tardó en interceptarlo Marie.

—¡Príncipe! —la vieja le hizo una venia de sarcástico respeto.

—¡Tengo que verla! —insistió Edward agitado.

—Me temo que no será posible, la condesa duerme, está muy cansada —contestó la anciana con los ojos azules perversos.

—¡Quiero comprobarlo con mis propios ojos! —fue grosero y siguió su camino.

Subió las escaleras, con forma de caracol y de frías piedras, hacia la habitación de la muchacha. Abrió la puerta sin previo aviso y con el corazón en la mano se introdujo en aquel cuarto tibio. Al lado de la joven había un par de candelabros negros. Se acercó con urgencia y la observó. Ya no tenía el vientre abultado, sin embargo, hervía en fiebre y deliraba con su cabello desparramado por la almohada y rostro.

—Isabella, Isabella —murmuró el joven desesperado. Ella no contestó.

Echó hacia atrás las sábanas húmedas, y tocó su vientre con cautela. La muchacha no reaccionaba. Se volvió hacia su rostro rosado y tomó ese bello semblante de jovencita entre sus manos, tenían una expresión perdida y no lograba abrir los ojos. Giró la mirada hacia abajo y una diminuta mancha de sangre llamó su atención. La tomó por las caderas con extremo cuidado y comprobó con sus propios ojos que la chica se desangraba. Tenía el camisón humedecido con sangre roja y caliente. Desesperado dio un grito desgarrador que hizo eco en la fortaleza de piedra.

—¡Marieeeeeeeeeeeee! —aulló con toda la voz que le permitieron sus pulmones.

Posó a la muchacha delicadamente sobre su lecho e intentó volverla a la vida.

—¡Mi amor! —le platicaba con voz dulce— ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo? —acarició su rostro mojado por el sudor. La condesa no respondió.

—¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¿Dónde está? —continuó exasperado.

Sintió una mirada intensa que lo intimidaba, era la anciana que lo increpaba hasta el alma.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —la observó hacia arriba con la voz alterada.

—Nació muerto —decretó la mujer con frialdad.

Las horripilantes palabras retumbaron en los oídos del joven príncipe, destruyéndole sus esperanzas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Necesito verlo! —ordenó, con los ojos empantanados en lágrimas.

—¡Imposible! Se lo han llevado… —replicó Marie, borrándole toda esperanza.

—¿Qué, dónde? ¡No! ¡Deben traérmelo! —alzó la voz fuera de sí.

—Se lo han llevado los espectros —continuó la anciana.

—¿Qué hablas anciana ignorante? —la vieja se enderezó por primera vez y el rostro se le nubló al oírlo.

—¡Usted nunca lo conocerá! Es su castigo y su condena —murmuró la mujer, maldiciéndolo, enloqueciendo su poca cordura.

—¡No! ¡Es mentira! —dio un vistazo a la muchacha y notó que murmuraba algo entre sus labios carmesí.

—Isabella… ¡Dímelo! —le rogó.

—Se lo llevaron… —contestó de una vez y se calló para sumirse en los más profundo de los sueños.

Besó a la mujer de su vida, se puso de pie y amenazó a Marie.

—Has algo bueno en tu vida y cuídala —su mirada estaba inyectada de rencor.

—¡Claro! —sonrió la anciana burlesca, curcuncha nuevamente.

Edward salió disparado, cogió su caballo y salió en busca de la guardia real. Él mismo joven, Ethan, jefe de las tropas reales, lo interceptó.

—¡Busquen a un bebé! ¡Es mi hijo! Y no dejen que nadie los detenga ni soborne. Él es un Cullen, el heredero de este reino. Quien no cumpla con esta orden será condenando por alta traición a La Corona —ordenó con la voz firme, pero el corazón debilitado.

Galopó por los bosques con el alma sangrante, destrozada. Cruzó ríos y recorrió aldeas sin encontrar a su pequeño primogénito. Transcurrieron días y días de ardua búsqueda, pero fue imposible… nadie encontró al hijo del príncipe.

La condesa se negó a recibirlo, no quería saber nada de Edward. Él lo intentó una y otra vez, mientras mantenía la esperanza de encontrar al pequeño, pero un día, el desamor, la cobardía y el desconsuelo superaron a su corazón. Cogió un cuchillo de caza, se zambulló en la tina y cortó sus muñecas hasta que la sangre enrojeció el agua tibia.

Un alma perdida, el sabor de su sangre, la unión de los cuerpos y las consecuencias vividas, hicieron trizas la voluntad de un noble, convirtiéndolo en espectro, de alma ennegrecida.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo X**_

_**Nacimiento**_

La jovencita escasamente subía las escaleras hasta su habitación. La panza era enorme y le significaba un esfuerzo doble cualquier movimiento extra. Marie la observaba sin hablarle, sólo veía como aquella muchacha se arrastraba por los pasillos del castillo de Glasgow con dificultad, con una mano en la espalda, siempre de camisón largo, con el cabello castaño enmarañado y las mejillas rosadas por la maternidad.

La anciana y la joven habían roto todos los lazos cuando la mujer decidió no ayudarla a abortar. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Marie no eran puras, más bien quería un engendro con sangre noble para instruirlo en las artes del oscurantismo y así, aumentar su poder del lado invertido. Tanta insistencia en que Isabella concretara una relación con el príncipe, era sólo para sacar provecho de aquella unión de sangre y carne, un hijo.

El castillo estaba permanentemente custodiado por la guardia real, lloviera, nevara o hubiese sol, los caballeros reales eran fieles a La Corona y al rey, y su misión era informar cualquier movimiento extraño, nadie podía entrar o salir sin su autorización.

La doncella, de alma confusa se fue volviendo en un ensimismamiento repentino, cada vez más demacrada y triste. Los brazos del príncipe habían quedado en el pasado y su ausencia le carcomía el corazón, pero jamás lo reconocería, porque ella había sido educada entre las sombras y el amor, no tenía cabida en aquella vida. Enamorarse del príncipe jamás estuvo en sus planes, causándole un colapso interno de tan grandes proporciones que quiso deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a él, incluyendo el hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Los días se hacían eternos y dolorosos para la condesa, había optado por mantenerse recluida en su habitación. Pronto sería el gran día, ella estaba consciente, porque su vientre estaba tenso y cada cierto tiempo, sufría de espasmos que lo endurecían hasta retorcerse de dolor.

Esa noche, las contracciones fueron en alza, la jovencita no podía respirar y su cavidad comenzó a dilatarse un poco más minuto a minuto. La anciana estaba a la espera, como un buitre aguarda a su presa. Unos alaridos se oyeron desde la habitación y la vieja supo que había llegado el momento más esperado. Ordenó que trajeran agua caliente, cuchillos hervidos y paños blancos. De un momento a otro se abrieron las pesadas puertas de pino oregón y entró la vieja, junto a dos parteras.

La muchacha estaba sentada sobre el suelo y bajo ella, había una posa de agua. Estaba con las rodillas separadas, respirando agitadamente, con el cabello desordenado, sudorosa, aullando de dolor. La cogieron entre las tres mujeres y la acomodaron en el mismo lecho, donde había tenido cientos de noches febriles junto al príncipe, que habían dado paso a su condición actual.

El ambiente de la habitación era húmedo y espeso a raíz del vapor del agua y de la sangre de la madre. Las sábanas se empaparon e Isabella gruñía de dolor. El bebé no quería salir. Uno de las parteras le apretaba la barriga, mientras la otra estaba en la base de salida del pequeño, expectante a su llegada. La diminuta cabeza de aquel engendro se asomaba a la vida con dificultad, haciéndole pagar, de modo inconsciente, todo el rechazo a su madre por no amarlo.

—¡Puje, condesa, puje! —le exclamaba la más jovencita de las comadronas.

Con un grito desgarrador, Isabella por fin trajo al pequeño a la vida. Terminó exhausta, con las sábanas ensangrentadas. La vieja Marie sintió que se desvanecía de felicidad al verlo frente a sus ojos, arrebatándoselo de inmediato a la mujer que lo sostenía.

—Quiero verlo… —susurró la condensa casi inconsciente, pero la vieja hizo caso omiso a la petición de la madre y tras envolverlo en una manta blanca, lo sacó del salón.

—¡Marie! —gritó una de las parteras, consternada— ¡La condesa pierde demasiada sangre! —intentó detenerla.

La anciana dudó un segundo, pero luego dio media vuelta, sin contestar nada, y se llevó al pequeño entre sus brazos. Las mujeres, aún conscientes de la maldad de Marie, no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar, una chica anémica sin su hijo y el secuestro del pequeño.

Isabella comenzó a hervir en fiebre, tenía los pechos hinchados a raíz de la leche que se secaba en sus canales de vida, porque el bebé no había bebido del vital alimento materno. Fue entonces cuando llegó Edward y la vio entre sombras, a punto de dejar esta vida.

Marie completamente enajenada se llevó al niño al subterráneo, donde tenía su habitación por decisión propia, rodeada de hierbas y velas negras. El indefenso ser lloraba ahogado la ausencia del regazo materno. La vieja lo observaba obnubilada, no había visto a un niño más hermoso en la vida: rosado, completamente calvo y lo suficientemente gordito como para poder esperar hasta conseguirle una nodriza.

Limpió al muchachito, fruto de las noches cargadas de pasión del príncipe e Isabella y luego, lo envolvió en una ruana más gruesa de lana de oveja. Bajó otra de las criadas y le avisó que el príncipe había llegado porque se había enterado del nacimiento de su hijo. La vieja, montada en cólera, subió a la habitación de la joven, dispuesta a mentirle, diciéndole que se lo habían llevado los malos espíritus.

Cobijó nuevamente al pequeño, profirió unas palabras en latín, y salió enfurecida a encarar a Edward.

El bebé continuaba llorando con resistencia, tal vez a raíz del desamparo. Estaba solo en un cuarto oscuro, rodeado de humedad y moho, muy lejano a la calidez del vientre de su madre.

En medio de la oscuridad una luz resplandeciente, como la plata vieja, iluminó la oscuridad a su paso y arrulló al pequeño entre sus brazos cálidos y benevolentes. El niño dejó de llorar. Ella lo besó en la frente con dulzura y lo arrastró a través del bosque encantado.

El príncipe salió convertido en un energúmeno, pero con el alma hecha trizas, y los ojos enrojecidos por la tristeza infinita. Cogió a su fiel caballo y lo montó, galopando desesperado hasta llegar al inicio del bosque, donde lo esperaba su guardia real.

—¡Ethaaaaaaaan! —emitió un grito desgarrador.

El muchacho de rostro amable corrió hacia el príncipe, absolutamente consternado.

—¿Qué vistes? —exigió Edward.

—¡Fue todo muy confuso, mi señor! —se disculpó el jefe de la guardia, avergonzado.

—¿Alguien salió? —insistió frenético el príncipe.

—No, pero…

—¿Pero, qué? —perdió la compostura.

—Una melodía muy agradable provenía desde el bosque, era como el canto de las sirenas… enloqueció a los hombres, volviéndolos inconscientes. Nadie pudo hacer nada cuando una fugaz luz plateada se filtró frente a nuestras narices.

—¡Imbécil de Marie! —recriminó Edward entre murmullos, pero con la voz ahogada en un llanto profundo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo XI**_

_**A salvo**_

a luz plateada iluminaba su paso a medida que avanzaba por el paisaje boscoso y oscuro. Incluso las luciérnagas quedaban relegadas por el rayo fulminante del hada guardiana.

Su caballo lustroso y resplandeciente, de patas esbeltas y ágiles recorrían el suelo, llevando en su montura a la princesa, quien a su vez, arrullaba en el regazo a esa pequeña criatura que acababa de nacer y había sido robada de las manos de su madre, por la hechizera malévola de Marie.

La muchacha de finos rasgos, similares a los de un duende, observaba con ternura al bebé que se aferraba a ella como si fuera su madre. Logró recuperarlo a tiempo, era su sobrino y en parte, sería siempre su hijo, porque quien velaría hasta el final por ese pequeño, era ella.

—Te juro que cuidaré de ti con mi vida —lo besó en la frente y la escarcha que emanaba de su piel, se incrustó en la de aquel hermoso bebé.

Pasó sus manos lechosas y resplandecientes como los diamantes, acariciando la cabeza de aquel nuevo ser que amaría para siempre.

—¡Eres tan hermoso como tu padre! —exclamó con ternura— es una lástima que no lo puedas conocer…

Lo aferró a su pecho nuevamente y continuó cabalgando por los bosques, hasta el castillo del joven Hale, su novio y cómplice por la eternidad y a quien, su padre, le había negado la mano de su hija, con la clara amenaza de exiliarlo de Williamston si continuaba insistiendo.

Por supuesto, ambos jóvenes hicieron caso omiso de la advertencia, y siguieron viéndose clandestinamente, su amor era tan infinito que nadie, ni siquiera el rey, lo podría aplacar. Jasper, podía seguir siendo amigo del príncipe Edward, pero no podía pretender a su hermana ¡Jamás!

Cuando ya se iba acercando a la residencia de los Hale, la muchacha pudo concentrarse y pasar de ser la guardiana del bosque a la princesa, Alice, que se encontraba cada noche en el establo del joven para dar rienda suelta a su amor contenido.

Descendió del caballo en medio de una inmensa oscuridad y se internó en el patio trasero de aquella fortaleza de piedra. En medio de la penumbra distinguió la silueta de su amado, alto, sofisticado, de hermosa melena dorada. Él se acercó con cautela y rápidamente se acercó donde la princesa, intrigado además, por el bultito que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Alice alzó la vista y sonrió, dejando en evidencia la más bella de las sonrisas.

—Buenas noches mi amada princesa —le devolvió la sonrisa el joven.

—Necesito que me ayudes con un gran secreto que tendrás que proteger con tu sangre —le advirtió la muchacha.

—¡Por supuesto! Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea —acarició su suave mejilla de porcelana, con el dorso de la mano. La miró y pareció que unas diminutas partículas brillantes se habían incrustado en sus dedos, como si fuese polvo de diamantes. La princesa lo notó, pero pronto desvió su vista hacia el pequeñito.

Con sutileza, la jovencita, corrió la frazada que cubría a su dulce tesoro, dejando al descubierto el divino rostro de aquel bebé, de piel rosada como su padre. Unas pelusitas broncíneas cubrían su minúscula cabecita y las manos eran gorditas, con hoyuelos en vez de nudillos. Jasper la miró con los ojos redondos. Tragó saliva para preguntar.

—¿Quién es? —sus ojos pardos se iluminaron de asombro, de algún modo, tuvo la esperanza de que fuera el hijo de ambos, pero sabía que era imposible.

—El pequeño Aro —lo bautizó Alice con cariño.

El movió la cabeza, aún consternado, esperando una respuesta más concreta.

—El hijo de Edward e Isabella de Glasgow —respondió de inmediato, sonriendo— mi sobrino.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo nació y cómo lo pudiste sacar del castillo de la condesa? Edward tiene a la guardia real hace más de un mes vigilando cualquier movimiento… ¿Acaso él te lo entregó? —eran tantas las dudas, que sus palabras resultaban atropelladas.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Edward desconoce que lo tengo yo, y jamás debe saberlo, porque en sus manos corre peligro… —decretó la muchacha seria, endureciendo su expresión de duende travieso.

—¡Alice, no puedes hacer eso! Edward ha esperado cada día para ver a su hijo —la recriminó su amado.

—Lo sé, y siento mucha pena, yo tampoco quería hacerle esto, pero ahora, el pequeño corre peligro. Marie, la anciana cuidadora de Isabella, que bien sabes juega con la magia oscura y tiene pacto con algunos espectros y quien sabe con quién más, esperaba por el bebé. Es más, cuando lo encontré, la vieja perversa ya lo había arrebatado de las manos de su madre y lo tenía resguardado en el subterráneo. Sólo lo dejó cuando supo que había llegado Edward al castillo para reclamar a su primogénito —Jasper la oía obnubilado, hasta que por fin logró articular algunas palabras.

—¿Cómo sabes tú todos esos pormenores? ¿Cómo pudiste sacarlo de aquel lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta? —el rubio joven la observaba extrañado y orgulloso a la vez, por el acto heroico de su amada.

—Pronto te lo diré, pero hoy no puedo. Te prometo que la próxima vez te contaré cómo sucedió todo —clavó sus ojos de miel derretida en los de su amor— por ahora, necesito que me ayudes: debes quedarte con él. Encontrarle una nodriza prontamente, porque tiene que alimentarse ¿Acaso ustedes no habían tenido una criada que parió hace un par de semanas? ¡Ella puede darle leche a Aro!

—Pero, ¡Alice! ¿Cómo me lo llevaré al castillo? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Emmett? —continuó confundido.

—Dile que es producto de un amorío tuyo con una muchacha del pueblo y que debes criarlo porque ella lo abandonó.

—Pronto sospechará —la increpó, Jasper.

—Sabrás qué hacer. Por mi parte, vendré a ver a este pequeñín cada noche y si necesita algo, sólo debes decírmelo, yo veré cómo me las arreglo para ayudarlo.

El joven la miraba, asintiendo, no del todo convencido, hasta plantearle su más grande y profunda duda, la más difícil.

—¿Con qué cara miraré a mi amigo, sabiendo que le robé a su hijo?

Los ojos de Alice se nublaron de lágrimas, y una escarcha radiante descendió por sus mejillas. Jasper no la podía ver llorar de noche, ella aún conservaba su esencia de hada guardiana y sus lágrimas eran como cristales. Rápidamente secó sus ojos, antes de que su novio se diera cuenta de aquel misterioso detalle.

—Créeme que si Edward supiera toda la verdad y lo que estás haciendo por su hijo, te lo agradecería —apretó los labios en una sonrisa fingida y besó los labios del joven con sutileza. Estiró sus brazos, entregándole el pequeño a Jasper, con extrema cautela– ¡Protégelo como si fuera tuyo! –besó la frente del niño.

La princesa dio media vuelta y Jasper la observó paralizado, con el bebé entre sus brazos. La joven desapareció y él, le dio un vistazo a aquel niño.

—¡Claro que te cuidaré con mi vida! Después de todo, llevas la sangre de mi princesa y de mi mejor amigo —exclamó para resignarse.

La princesa cogió su caballo y lo montó con fiereza. Cabalgó kilómetros en su manera humana, hasta llegar, oficialmente, al castillo de Glasgow, pero antes de hacerlo, se encontró con la guardia real, a cargo del carismático Ethan.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Dentro del castillo, se ha devuelto a buscar a su hijo —el jovencito la miró consternado, suplicándole ayuda con sus ojos agua marinos. La muchacha con la vista fija en el horizonte, cabalgó hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo.

Cuando entró, todos los criados estaba de rodillas en el salón principal y la anciana, Marie, se encontraba aprisionada por un par guardias. Su hermano parecía un loco, había perdido la razón. Daba vueltas de lado a lado como un león enjaulado, con el rostro desfigurado de ira, y con la amenaza de que los mataría uno a uno si no le decían la verdad.

Alice entró, con sus pasos elegantes y gráciles, cubiertas de una capa negra que le llegaba a los tobillos, y la vista fija en ese espectáculo cruel y desolador. La anciana, de oscuros ojos azules se dio cuenta de inmediato de la llegada de aquella muchacha, hija de la luz, y un estertor le subió por los pies hasta la cabeza. Se le pusieron los ojos blancos y comenzó a saltar como una epiléptica, mientras los guardias la miraban atemorizados, todos sabían de los poderes sobrenaturales de aquella vieja.

La muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa torcida a la anciana y vio como su rostro se transformó en el de un espectro. Pronto se tranquilizó, sin dejar de mirarla con odio y repulsión. Ella sabía que Alice había tomado al niño, pero jamás sospecharía donde lo había dejado.

—¿Qué sucede aquí, Edward? —el campanilleo propio de la princesa, entró a los oídos de su hermano, apaciguando su ira.

—¡Me han robado a mi hijo! —la miró con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y la voz áspera por la ira.

—¿Cuándo nació? —preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida, mientras la anciana gruñía de rabia.

—¡Esta noche! Y esta vieja se lo ha robado ¡Nadie en este castillo infame quiere decir quién se lo llevó —aulló el príncipe, encolerizado— he dado orden que cada una hora maten a esta gente, mientras no digan la verdad.

La princesa cogió a su hermano por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia un lugar aislado del salón.

—Puede ser que ellos no lo sepan, Edward —dulcificó su voz.

—¡Pero, es imposible! —exclamó él— son los únicos que estuvieron cuando nació y la guardia no vio entrar ni salir a nadie.

—Son humanos, Edward, pueden errar —lo tranquilizó— no debes tomar esas medidas extremas con gente inocente.

—Yo sé que fue esa anciana del mal —gruñó alterado.

—Y ¿Qué dice ella? —lo increpó Alice, mirando de soslayo a Marie.

—Que se lo llevaron los espectros, que habían nacido muerto… —la muchacha secó las lágrimas desesperadas del príncipe.

—Eso es mentira, Edward, es evidente. Lo encontraremos, pero tú, deja a esta gente en paz. ¿Qué dice Isabella? —continuó Alice.

—Ella, ella, está delirando, hierve en fiebre ¿Eso es normal, Alice, después de dar a luz? —su hermano preguntó confundido.

—No, hermanito. Iré a verla… —le advirtió.

Cogió una antorcha desde un costado del pasillo y subió las escaleras oscuras y sombrías, enrolladas como un caracol, hasta llegar a la habitación de Isabella. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y la vio tendida sobre su cama con una posa de sangre a la altura de su vientre. A ambos costados de la cama, se situaban velas negras. Ella las apagó, por supuesto, esto era fruto de aquella anciana de alma percudida.

Una criada, en el rincón de la sala, temblaba de miedo, decía haber visto como unos espíritus negros rodeaban el cuerpo de la muchacha como verdaderos buitres.

—¡Trae velas blancas! —le ordenó la princesa, mientras posaba sus labios sobre la frente de Isabella.

La criada, atemorizada, corrió escaleras abajo, con la única antorcha que había en la habitación.

Alice, inmersa en una oscuridad, pero con la belleza de su alma, levantó el camisón de la muchacha, y posó su mano sobre el vientre de la condesa. Cuando ambas pieles se rozaron una luz resplandeciente comenzó a brotar por la piel de la princesa, invadiendo el cuerpo de Isabella. Gritos ensordecedores de aquellos espectros, se hicieron oír ante la llegada de la luz, y la criada, valientemente, venció su temor, y a pesar del alboroto de los muebles que se azotaban contra los muros, entró para dejarle las velas a la princesa.

Una fuerza indescriptible la cogió por los hombros y la lanzó contra el piso, pero ella, se volvió a poner de pie, con confianza ciega en aquella muchacha salvadora, logrando llegar a su lado.

—¡Enciéndelas! —le ordenó Alice.

Como arte de magia, en la chimenea del cuarto frío comenzó a brotar fuego. Con firmeza, cogió una de las velas y las puso sobre el fuego hasta encenderlas. El cuarto se iluminó y los ruidos parecieron apaciguarse. Las pieles de Alice e Isabella, resplandecían sólo en una. La criada, miraba obnubilada aquel espectáculo, parecido a una bendición, era la expulsión de malos espíritus que rodeaban a su ama.

De la planta baja se oyó como Marie escupía palabras en latín, desgarradoras y atemorizantes, pero que a Alice no le afectaron. Isabella fue recuperando el conocimiento poco a poco hasta caer en un sueño plácido, pero antes, la princesa, con su dulce voz de hada le susurró al oído.

—Tu hijo está en buenas manos…

Alice se puso de pie y miró a la muchacha que continuaba a los pies de la cama, absorta y encantada por los sortilegio de la princesa.

—Jamás debes replicar lo que acabas de ver —le recordó Alice. La chica asintió sin emitir ningún sonido— ahora debes cambiar a la condesa y velar por su sueño. Yo vendré mañana a ver cómo está… y demás está decirte, que no debes dejar que Marie se acerque a Isabella, si lo hace, me tendrás que avisar —la acompañó a la ventana y le mostró como los árboles parecían estar atentos a la princesa, con las puntas de sus hojas resplandeciendo en polvo de diamantes.

La princesa salió de la habitación y antes de salir, le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha, que la observaba con admiración y una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Llegó al primer piso y vio a su hermano que la esperaba en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

—¿Cómo está Isabella? —le preguntó acongojado.

—Bien Edward, le ha bajado la fiebre —Alice lo besó en la mejilla. Edward ya había dado orden de soltar a los criados del castillo, excepto a la vieja. Para ella dio órdenes estrictas de encarcelarla en el calabozo de la isla escondida. Su hermana sabía que esa medida no surtiría ningún efecto para la anciana, sin embargo, le sonrió al príncipe, con el puro afán de tranquilizarlo.

Edward la observaba inquieto.

—Tu hijo estará bien, Edward —la mirada de la princesa se dulcificó hasta lograr un efecto calmante en su hermano.

—¿Me ayudarás a encontrarlo, Alice? —le suplicó el príncipe.

—Haré lo que esté en mis maños para que ese chico esté bien —le sonrió y besó en la mejilla.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo XII**_

_**Cartas sobre la mesa**_

Dos años transcurrieron como si nada y el príncipe se fue consumiendo en un ente sin vida. Jamás encontró a su hijo, Isabella se fue de Glasgow, con paradero desconocido y él, loco de tristeza, intentó suicidarse.

Fue encontrado en aquella bañera de madera, por Carmen, la criada española, la más antigua del castillo, que había visto crecer a los dos hermanos Cullen. Horrorizada dio un grito de espanto, estremeciendo las paredes frías de aquel recinto. En menos de un pestañeo, Esme y su hija, Alice, corrieron alertadas por la voz de la española. Cuando notaron que el alarido provenía de la habitación del joven, ambas mujeres sintieron que el corazón se les desbordaba por el pecho. Sabían de la condición depresiva del príncipe y siempre temieron que intentara quitarse la vida.

El joven estaba con la piel mortecina, lo ojos cerrados y los labios cárdenos. El agua se había teñido de rojo. Temieron lo peor. La princesa de ojos miel y cabello erizado, posó su mano tibia sobre la de su hermano moribundo, intentó descubrir algo de vida en él. Bajó los párpados y un leve pálpito le devolvió la esperanza.

—¡Está vivo! —gritó la doncella.

Se giró hacia su madre que ya hacía de rodillas con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y su fino vestido púrpura oscurecido por la sangre de su primogénito. Estaba perpleja, llorando a su pequeño de cabellos bronces. Mientras, la criada española, Carmen, había envuelto las muñecas del muchacho entre retazos de sábanas blancas.

—¡Mi niño! Abre los ojos, mi amor, mírame —exclamaba Esme, mientras acariciaba su rostro amoratado por la falta de sangre.

En un ráfaga de tiempo, lo vio entre sus brazos, un rosado y diminuto bebé de rasgos finos y carita redonda que con unos poquitos años se transformó en un hermoso niño que corría por el bosque frondoso, llenando el castillo con carcajadas alegres. Tenía los labios cereza, llenos de vida y alegría, haciendo travesuras que después eran celebradas por sus padres. Continuó con su crecimiento, llegando a la época del despertar: la pubertad. El joven se volvió hermoso como un dios heleno, capaz de remover el corazón de la doncella más esquiva y distante. Pero el cruel destino, le devolvió la mano y se enamoró de la mujer equivocada.

Llegaron un par de criados más y lo llevaron hacia la cama. El más fornido lo cogió por la cintura, mientras su hermana le tomaba los pies y Esme, le hablaba entre sollozos acongojados.

Su cuerpo descansó sobre la cama, amplia, con una gran cortina que adornaba el cuadrilátero. Su madre seguía acariciando a su hijo, como cuando los leones lamen a sus cachorros para resucitarlos. La servidumbre estaba consternada, miraban con los ojos redondos. La Española, desapareció.

En pocos instantes volvió el rey, con su expresión visiblemente consternada, los ojos tostados se habían entristecido hasta enrojecerse, como los conejos. Con dos pasos lentos y elegantes, se acercó al borde del lecho de su hijo agonizante.

—Edward ¡Por favor!, hijo —exclamó acongojado, hasta caer de rodillas a su lado. Le cogió la mano entre las suyas y besó su frente blanca como la cal. Tenía los labios morados y unas profundas ojeras negras.

Era un cuadro de sufrimiento y dolor, la familia lo rodeaba con lágrimas en los ojos, rogando por su recuperación. Era tanta la sangre perdida que sus venas estaban casi secas, con la piel resquebrajada. Al segundo día lo dejaron descansar.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, Alice se coló por la puerta de su hermano y entró en su estado mágico. Su piel brillaba de un tono platinado, medio verdoso, a raíz de la tristeza. Sus ojos de hada desprendían lágrimas de cristal y una estela de polvo de diamantes le cubría las manos y el cabello.

La jovencita observó a su alrededor y vio como tres espíritus negros, rondaban a su hermano, parecían humo de quema, pero con claras figuras humanas.

—¡Salgan de aquí! —gritó la princesa.

Se oyeron unas carcajadas maquiavélicas. Ella se acercó con decisión, pero una fuerza oscura le impidió pasar. Con impotencia vio como uno de esos seres se introducía en el cuerpo del príncipe.

—¡Nooooo! —gritó la muchacha espantada, era un aullido desgarrador— ¡Déjenlo en paz! —sus lágrimas intensas cayeron al suelo, iluminándolo.

—¡Devuélveme al bebé! —gruñó una voz de ultratumba.

—¡Jamás! Él no será uno más de ustedes —reclamó el hada con fiereza.

—¡Entonces, lo pagará el príncipe! —amenazó la imagen invisible de Marie.

La princesa lloraba desesperada ante la terrible imagen. Debería luchar por su hermano. Con todas sus fuerzas se abalanzó sobre la cama, hasta tocar a su hermano. Su luz iluminó parte de su piel, pero una sombra oscura la eclipsaba. Desde entonces, el muchacho viviría entre las luces y las sombras, ya no sería el mismo de antes.

Al día siguiente, Edward pareció tener una mejoría. En el castillo brincaban de alegría, pero ella sabía, que la recuperación no había sido del todo benéfica. El chiquillo abrió los ojos, y en su mirada, se asomó un aspecto distinto. A ratos era su dulce hermano y a veces la miel de sus ojos era ensombrecida por el caramelo sólido. La chica temió acercarse a él.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó ya más conciente— es muy extraño que no haya venido a verme.

—¡Está muy impactada, Edward! —respondió su madre, feliz de verlo renacer.

—¡Llámela, por favor! —exclamó el príncipe.

Esme bajó las escaleras estrepitosamente en busca de su hija. Alice esperaba indecisa en el salón principal. Un frío abrasador parecía envolverla, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—¡Alice, hija! —exclamó su madre extrañada.

—Madre… —respondió la muchacha con la voz temblorosa.

—Tu hermano te llama, quiere verte —el dulce rostro con forma de corazón de su madre parecía haberse vuelto aún más bello.

La princesa dudó.

—¡Vamos! —Esme le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda, empujándola a avanzar. Era tanta la felicidad de la reina que jamás notó la resistencia de su hija.

Ambas llegaron al cuarto, primero entró Esme y detrás, con pasos lentos e indecisos la siguió Alice.

—¡Querida hermanita! —masculló Edward, con los labios ya más rosados, sonrisa fácil y los ojos de miel de siempre.

¿Acaso era posible que el continuara siendo el mismo, aún con un espíritu oscuro en sus entrañas? La muchacha se sentía indefensa, amaba a su hermano, pero en su condición humana no podía hacer mucho. Caminó lentamente, con pasos gráciles. Por fin esbozó una bella sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás, hermano de mi alma? —se atrevió a acariciarlo, pasando sus dedos lechosos sobre su piel de cal. Sintió ganas de llorar, estaba muy emocionada de ver a su hermano vivo.

—¡Te extrañamos estos días, Edward! —la jovencita lo increpó con su mirada dulce.

—Lo sé —agregó melancólico— ¡Perdónenme por favor! Las dos…

Los ojos de su madre se aguaron en lágrimas y Alice tenía una fuerte presión sobre la garganta.

—Sé que fue un error, pero me sentí desesperado… —los ojos del príncipe se anegaron.

—¡No sabes cuánto agradezco que estés bien, hijo! —agregó la reina de rostro de corazón.

Él levantó sus manos blancas con nudillos rosados y cogió con una a su madre y con la otra a su hermana.

—¡Las adoro a las dos! Gracias por cuidar de mí —agradeció desde el alma. Ambas le retribuyeron con una sonrisa dulce y maternal.

Desde ese día Alice y Edward se volvieron uno solo, aparentemente al menos, aunque ella siempre lo intentó.

El príncipe volvió a sus farras nocturnas, arrastrando con él a los hermanos Hale, a pesar de que Emmett se encontraba comprometido con la doncella espléndida del torneo y Jasper, profesaba amor eterno a su hermana.

Buscó mujeres por doquier, una y hasta diez en una noche, pero siempre cargó con el pesado recuerdo de Isabella, jamás la pudo olvidar, nunca, ella fue y sería por siempre, el amor de su vida.

Uno de esos días, en que vagabundeaba por las noches en busca de mujeres de vida fácil, se encontró con una doncella tan parecida a Isabella, que le removió las tripas. Su rostro juvenil lo atrajo a tal punto, que sintió inmensas e incontenibles ganas de bajarse del carruaje para raptar a aquella muchacha, pero no era tan fácil.

La noche era oscura, y el ambiente denso, acababa de llover y el agua parecía condensarse.

—¡Detente! —le ordenó a su cochero.

Los caballos blancos se detuvieron de inmediato, esperando la próxima orden del príncipe. Él quedó obnubilado mirando a la doncella que parecía no tener más de diecisiete años. Sus caderas suntuosas y el cabello largo, castaño y ondulado como el de la mujer que le había quitado el alma, lo dejaron sin aliento. La piel de porcelana, lo invitaba a acariciarla, hacerla de él. La jovencita caminaba despreocupada con una capa negra y un canasto con frutas en la mano. No era una de _ésas_ mujerzuelas de la noche ¿Pero qué haría una doncella a altas horas de la noche, sola? Quedó intrigado. La vio desaparecer por los pasajes oscuros, estrechos, cargados de humedad y musgo. Desapareció en la oscuridad. Su corazón brincó hasta llegarle a la boca.

—Mi señor… —preguntó el joven cochero. Él no respondió de inmediato. Su fiel sirviente lo esperó.

—¡Vamos! —le gritó el muchacho.

—¡Eeeeee! —exclamó el cochero, mientras agitaba las riendas sobre los caballos para que partieran.

Edward quedó perplejo, atónito, había sido como verla a ella, siete años atrás. Esa noche no pudo dormir, la pasión lo embargó por completo, sintiendo dolor de tanto deseo. Recordó aquellas noches cargadas de lujuria junto a la condesa, donde los dos eran presos de un amor carnal descabellado y completo ¡Nunca había sido más feliz en toda su vida! Su mente se confundió.

Por el día pasaba encerrado en su habitación, sólo comía dentro de ella, aunque al ponerse la luna salía sin rumbo fijo, pero a pesar de su intriga, Alice lo mantenía vigilado… sabía que su hermano podría sufrir un cambio de un momento a otro.

La noche siguiente, tras la juerga, el vino con canela y la lujuria, despidió a su cochero y en cambio, le pidió que le enviara un caballo. Pronto llegó su encargo.

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, cabalgó por los pasadizos oscuros de la aldea, hasta encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde la doncella se había perdido la noche anterior. Expectante, aguardó en las sombras, mientras su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado.

Cuando ya creyó desvanecidas sus esperanzas, una fina silueta se coló entre la niebla. Era ella. Dudó, pero un poder, desconocido en él, logró que la abordara.

—¡Buenas noches, doncella! —exclamó el príncipe, galantemente.

La jovencita quedó impávida ante la belleza de aquel hombre de ensueño, sin embargo, una corazonada le advirtió que todo iba mal. Ya era tarde.

El príncipe, la cogió entre sus brazos con fuerza innecesaria, apretando sus finos bracitos, pero ella, no se quejó. Acercó los labios rojos como la sangre de aquella doncella, para entreabrirlos con los suyos. Sabía dulce, mezcla de miel y flores. Inspiró el aroma de su cuello pálido y el nacimiento de sus cabellos oscuros. La muchachita gemía levemente. Bajó una de sus manos hacia sus pechos pequeños y los presionó con poderío, impotencia. Podía sentir como una fusión de deseo, calor e ira invadían sus venas.

Cuando ya no pudo más, cogió el vestido de la doncella, a la altura de su escote redondo, y los rasgó en dos. Las suaves telas cayeron sobre el frío piso de piedras musgosas. Sin piedad alguna, la desnudó por completo, apoyándola contra un muro húmedo, separó sus rodillas con frialdad y se introdujo en ella, intentando calmar esa sensación desgarradora de placer. Probó sus entrañas tibias y jugosas, pero cuando pensó haber aplacado el deseo, una ola de ira, originada de una extraña sensación de lujuria insatisfecha lo volvió un monstruo descontrolado.

La pobre doncella, agotada, con el cuerpo lacio, lo miraba desconcertada con ojillos de ciervo atacado, pero sin ninguna posibilidad de atacar y menos, de huir de aquel hombre con aspecto de ángel y alma sórdida. Intentó ponerse de pie. Él la observó con rabia, cogió un sable que llevaba en el cinto de su pantalón, lo desenvainó, el filo pareció resplandecer aún en la oscuridad.

—¡Ah! —alcanzó a mascullar la joven. Él la tomó por la espalda y con un gesto escalofriante, pasó la hoja de aquella arma por la piel de la doncella, a la altura del cuello. La carne se abrió como mantequilla. La sangre brotó a borbotones. Ya poseído, posó sus labios sobre su cuello, succionando cada gota de sangre, sangre con sabor a Isabella. Cayó en frenesí, agobiado por las proteínas del fluido sagrado de aquella doncella, había probado de su esencia.

La escena escabrosa, se volvió aún peor, cuando decidió que no debía dejar huellas de aquel cuerpo inerte. Una navaja, fue su ayuda y le cortó el cabello hasta dejarla calva. Tomó el pelo, y lo incorporó a su capa, simulando una bolsa. La miró y en un segundo de humanidad, le devolvió un mechón de su sedoso cabello castaño, dejándoselo en la mano, rompió el lazo rojo de su capa y envolvió las finas hebras con una cinta. De ahora en adelante sería su macabro sello.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo XIII**_

_**Lazos de sangre**_

La dulce sangre que se derramaba por su garganta era el éxtasis pleno de la emoción contenida por un amor no correspondido. Los espectros salvajes se apoderaban del cuerpo del muchacho, con su pleno consentimiento, hasta volverlo una bestia sin precedente alguno. El sabor de la juventud de aquellas doncellas era la única manera de mantener el recuerdo vivo de Isabella. Su fluido sagrado era la vitamina perfecta para una mente retorcida.

La leyenda se hizo conocida y poderosa. Todo el ignorante pueblo tenía fe en aquella historia inventada por aldeanos: el asesino hijo de la hermosa Isabella de Glasgow y el despechado príncipe de cabellos bronces. Cada personaje, decía haber visto al ser diminuto con rizos dorados, piel rosada como los conejos y manitos con hoyuelos enternecedores, que escasamente alcanzaría los cinco años. Algunos aseguraban que su mirada era fría y maquiavélica, envenenando a quien osara mirarlo detenidamente. Los más fantasiosos decían que de su espalda regordeta nacían alas negras, que revoloteaban con fiereza acorralando a sus víctimas. Los más certeros o intuitivos señalaban que el niño se transformaba en un hombre de un momento a otro, con estampa de noble, a imagen y semejanza de su padre, Edward.

El temor se filtró por los pasadizos más oscuros, llegando a oídos de las mujeres jóvenes, provocándoles gran terror. Temían realizar sus labores diarias y eran obligadas a taparse de pies a cabeza, cubriendo sus rostros y siluetas para no tentar al engendro glacial. Sus familias, especialmente padres y hermanos, las acompañaban a donde quiera que fueran, realmente era peligroso abandonarlas a su suerte.

Miedo, angustia y rabia invadían el pueblo de Williamston. Los reyes estaban desbastados, no sabían como frenar esta ola de sangrientos homicidios. Redoblaban la guardia hasta en los más inhóspitos rincones de la aldea, pero era imposible encontrarlo, era como si un poder sobre natural lo hiciera temiblemente invisible a los ojos humanos. Las noches parecían más frías y las calles desoladamente desiertas, sólo eran pobladas por la humedad, la lluvia, el frío y la sensación quemante de incertidumbre.

Puertas y ventanas se cerraban con trancas, y de vez en vez, alguna hechizera repelía a los espectros con sus improvisadas intenciones, aliviando la tensión originada por el terror.

Las mujeres jóvenes del reino escaseaban, tenían que ser cuidadas y protegidas como piedras preciosas, antes que el elixir de la juventud se viera consumido por un mortífero despiadado.

Alice, descuidó la vigilancia de su hermano por proteger al pequeño Aro, quien se criaba, sano y rozagante, en el castillo de los Hale. Poco tiempo después de la llegada del niño al castillo, el casamentero Emmett, tras un largo camino de galanterías con la duquesa Rosalie de Lancashire, finalmente la desposó. La doncella se hizo cargo del pequeño Aro, suponiendo que él sería el fruto de un amorío ilícito entre su cuñado Jasper y una aldeana.

Un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas enternecían aún más al predilecto infante. Su cabello era broncíneo y dócil como el de su padre, pero sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, color chocolate, eran la viva imagen de la hermosa Isabella.

Rodeado de amor y caricias, fue creciendo totalmente ignorante de quienes eran sus verdaderos padres. Alice lo visitaba a diario, lo que por supuesto despertó las sospechas de la bella Rosalie, quien suspicaz e inteligente, comenzó a dudar de la procedencia real de aquel niño. Era imposible que una mujer despechada adorara tanto al resultado de un amor infiel de su amado. Una tarde, mientras descansaban los cuatro en el salón principal, mirando crecer a Aro y celebrando cada una de sus dulces travesuras, la voz certera de Rose hizo temblar a Jasper y Alice.

—No se parece en nada a ti, Jasper —enarcó una ceja, clavando su mirada fiera en la del cuñado, quien intentó no titubear— más parece hijo de la familia real —Jasper y Alice evitaron mirarse, no podían mostrar complicidad.

—¡Cuánto quisiera yo que fuese hijo mío, querida Rosalie! —contestó la princesa sarcástica— me haría la mujer más dichosa del mundo —sonrió la muchacha agudizando sus facciones de duende protector.

Sostuvieron las miradas por unos segundos y pronto, Alice se despidió de los Hale. Ese día decidió que ya no era conveniente que la vieran junto al pequeño, por mucho que quisiera saber de él. Lo mejor sería visitarlo por las noches. Emmett quedó con el rostro fijo en su hermano, buscando una explicación válida para las preguntas de su esposa. Alice, se puso de pie y tras ella, su amante de la vida.

Mientras el hermoso niño jugaba sobre el suelo frío, la princesa se acercó y le besó la frente con cariño. Una cadena de recuerdos se vinieron a su mente cuando el aroma de su sobrino le invadió la mente, había sido como retroceder a la infancia, cuando Edward y ella jugaban en el bosque ¡Olía igual que su padre!

Se giró hacia la puerta de entrada, arrastrando su sofisticado vestido color marfil, de telas suaves y delicadas, cuando Aro, se puso de pie y corrió tras la joven.

—¡Tía, tía! —chilló el niño, mientras jalaba sus ropas. Ella sonrió con satisfacción. La princesa se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

—Mi pequeño… —acarició su frente.

—Una señora vieja me visitó anoche —acusó el infante con ese campanilleo propio de las vocecitas dulces de los niños. Inmediatamente la piel de la muchacha se crispó, poniendo aún más atención a su adorado sobrino— me llevará donde mi madre —concluyó.

—Tu madre es Rosalie —mintió la jovencita, con la voz afilada.

—Ella es rubia… yo no —continuó el pequeñín, más inteligente que el promedio de su edad.

—¡Ella lo es! —ratificó Alice, tan enérgica, que el niño se hizo un pasito hacia atrás. Nuevamente lo besó en la frente y ahora salió definitivamente del salón.

Antes de subir al carruaje, Jasper la detuvo.

—Esto se sabrá pronto… —la miró con compasión, electrificando sus pardos ojos pasivos. La joven no contestó y subió a su carruaje, guiada por su instinto agudizado, con la firme disposición de vigilar a su hermano. Cuando Marie aparecía, nada bueno se auguraba.

Esa noche cabalgó por los bosques, pero en forma humana, no podía ni debía llamar la atención. Se entrometió entre las musgosas calles del pueblo, buscando en cada rincón de aquel oscuro entuerto, hasta encontrar dónde se iba su hermano al caer la luna. Continuó caminando, metiendo su nariz en cada recoveco oscuro, sabía que a ella estaba protegida por una divinidad especial. Ella era la luz de esa aldea.

Un vaho espeso cubría un laberinto con especial rigurosidad. Con dos pasos gráciles se inmiscuyó, sin pensarlo más. El silencio reinaba en la oscuridad. Unos golpeteos sobre el suelo, casi imperceptibles, la siguieron. Se detuvo, sin voltearse, esperando que el incógnito se acercara. Tenía la certeza de que era hombre, su marcha era decidida y pesada.

Dejó de respirar, podía sentir la presencia de aquella figura humana, cada vez más cerca. Su hálito tibio cortaba la frialdad mortecina del ambiente. Se mantuvo con el capuchón en la cabeza para evitar ser reconocida. Sus sentidos se alertaron al distinguir aquel aroma dulzón, con mezcla de bosque y madera, era su propia sangre… Sus más horrendas sospechas estaban ad portas de ser confirmadas. Continuó inmóvil, esperando el ataque.

—¡Mi doncella! —reconoció de inmediato la familiar voz y su corazón brincó como un conejo huyendo de su cazador. No respondió. Esperó sin voltearse— ¡Mi doncella! —continuó la voz aterciopelada que había sido su compañía desde la niñez. Unas lágrimas, como polvo de diamantes, descendieron por sus mejillas…

Continuó mirando al vacío atenta a los movimientos de su predador, sin hablar, sin siquiera respirar.

—Sólo quisiera tener el honor de conocerla… —insistió aquella voz. Su cuerpo, caluroso, se pegó a sus espaldas, inclinando el rostro para susurrarle a la altura del oído.

Alice cerró los ojos con el corazón en la mano y el sufrimiento batallando con la humillación. Aquellos brazos en los que siempre había confiado, ahora eran del peor enemigo, dispuestos a quitarle la vida. Una mano nívea como la leche pasó seguida de su brazo, aprisionándola.

—No me tema bella doncella… —masculló la galante voz, mientras sus dedos se apretaban con firmeza a la altura de sus caderas.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo XIV**_

_**Sangre Azul**_

Inspiró profundamente y el aroma de la nueva presa le trajo recuerdos de infancia, pero los ignoró. Sus dedos lánguidos y pálidos como la nieve ascendieron con dirección a los pechos de la jovencita, fue entonces cuando ella decidió que era tiempo de encararlo.

Volteó, ágil como una gacela y se plantó frente a su hermano. El joven, clavó su mirada como el caramelo sólido sobre la princesa. Sus rasgos eran fríos, simétricos, ausentes, carente de todo sentimiento de nobleza. Instintivamente sus manos se fueron al delicado cuello de la jovencita.

—¡Edward! —gimió su hermana espantada.

El príncipe pareció entrar en sí y los ojos oscuros por el deseo y la ira, se desvanecieron, convirtiéndose en una suave miel derretida, dulce y comprensiva. Inmediatamente le quitó las manos de encima. Alice lloraba sin consuelo.

—¡Edward, Edward! —susurró apesadumbrada.

El joven príncipe alzó su mano derecha y con el dorso acarició el rostro de aquella muchachita que tanto adoraba. Sus ojos se cristalizaron hasta brotar lágrimas desde el alma.

Pesadas marchas se oyeron a sus espaldas, era la guardia real en pleno. Detrás de las penumbras quedó el rey Carlisle, deshecho, sobre el suelo húmedo. Se cogía la cabeza entre dos manos y un par de lágrimas incrédulas brotaban de sus ojos tostados. Los dos principales escoltas lo observaban con compasión, intentando que se pusiera de pie, pero él, los ignoró por completo.

El séquito de hombres de casacas rojas, cogieron al príncipe por la espalda, uniéndole las manos con cadenas.

—¡Edward! —la princesa le extendió la mano con el corazón hecho añicos.

—¡Perdóname! —murmuró su hermano con los labios mudos.

Ethan, el jefe de la guardia, cruzó su mirada con la del príncipe, a quien siempre había admirado y protegido ante cualquier adversidad. De cierto modo, se sintió traicionado por el muchacho de cabellos bronces.

—¡Mi señor! —le indicó para que extendiera sus brazos y poder apresarlo. Edward no opuso resistencia en ningún momento, es más, con toda calma se entregó.

Visiblemente abatido, el joven mantenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos inyectados de un rojo vivo, en cualquier momento estallaría en sollozos profundos. Alice quedó paralizada en medio de las penumbras, ni siquiera tuvo el valor suficiente de acercarse a su padre. Sentimientos de impotencia, rabia, traición, piedad y por sobre todo, tristeza, embalsamaban el momento.

Nadie hablaba, tan sólo de vez en vez se oían murmullos que repartían instrucciones. Subieron al príncipe como un reo, el peor de ellos, el más desgraciado de los asesinos. Fue llevado al calabozo de Williamston como un villano más.

Dos pares de ojos idénticos se cruzaron en medio de la oscuridad, era Carlisle y su hija. Ambos completamente destruidos por la noticia, absortos en un mundo de oscuridad y tinieblas. Subieron al carruaje real, mudos, impávidos, sin vida.

—¿Cuál será la sentencia? —preguntó la muchacha con el mentón elevado, pero los ojos anegados de espesas lágrimas de dolor.

—¿Qué condena tendría una seguidilla de escabrosos crímenes? —el rey se quebró, no pudo contenerse más. En un acto de generosidad, la jovencita se acomodó al lado de su padre, él inclinó la cabeza, al igual que un niño, y rompió a llorar, mientras ella acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su amado progenitor.

Todo era silencio, pena y dolor. La bruma cubría la espesa noche, donde padre e hija, acababan de perder el alma.

—¡Esto es culpa de esa mujer! —recriminó Alice, escupiendo palabras atropelladas.

El rey elevó el rostro, rosado por el llanto, hasta encontrarse con los de la princesa.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —insistió él, con una chispa de confianza en los ojos.

—¡Claro! —decretó Alice— no tengo duda alguna.

De inmediato las pocas esperanzas del rey se desvanecieron, después de todo, la condesa había desaparecido hace poco más de cinco años y nadie conocía su paradero, y el príncipe, había sido quien, finalmente, asesinó a las inocentes doncellas, de manera cruel y despiadada.

El viaje hacia su castillo se tornó eterno, aún la dulce Esme, desconocía la terrible noticia.

—¿Cómo se lo diré a Esme? —preguntó Carlisle desconsolado. Ella negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios en una línea.

El puente bajó, y un sinnúmero de trompetas se oyeron al unísono. Los corazones sangrantes del padre y la hermana, los hacía arrastrar los pies y hundir los hombros. Era un funeral anticipado. Se abrieron las puertas principales y el rey tuvo la difícil misión de contárselo a su esposa. Subió las escaleras, inspirando para recoger fuerzas de flaqueza. Abrió la pesada puerta de fina madera y encontró a su bella mujer, dormitando, con los labios cerezas separados levemente y el cabello rojizo ondulado, perfectamente extendido sobre las sábanas blancas. A su lado, "La Española", velaba por los sueños de su ama.

Guiado por la tristeza, observó a su mujer dormitar, en los que serían sus últimos segundos de tranquilidad y paz en su vida. Era aún más bella cuando dormía, parecía casi una quinceañera. Él sonrió orgulloso de su esposa, pero pronto una oleada de dolor le punzó el corazón hasta hacerle brotar lágrimas de sangre.

Esme, siempre tan lejana, viviendo un mundo de fantasía, sintió la fuerza penetrante en la mirada de su esposo. Entreabrió los ojos aún dormida, y entre la débil luz del amanecer, descubrió el perfecto rostro de Carlisle. De inmediato notó que a pesar de ser bello, estaba desfigurado por el dolor y la fatiga.

—¡Vida! —exclamó la dulce reina. Él acaricio su cabello, mientras preparaba a una madre para entregarle la peor noticia de su existencia. La divina mujer se acomodó en medio de las sábanas blancas y los almohadones de plumas. A Carlisle le brotaron lágrimas de heridas espinosas. Esperó paciente a que la mujer se incorporara— ¿Ha sucedido algo? —el corazón de la madre comenzó a brincar de prisa. El rey asintió, compungido de dolor— ¿Algún problema con nuestros hijos? —dijo ya fría de impresión.

—Lamentablemente, sí. Edward… Edward… —no sabía cómo pronunciar esas fatídicas palabras.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué? —gritó fuera de control.

—Él es el asesino de Williamston —su voz se oyó hosca y lúgubre.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor, hasta que la reina sonrió, confundida.

—¿Qué dices? ¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez? —agregó la madre irritada.

Él tragó saliva ruidosamente, se le secaba la boca de nervio.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos —decretó el rey ya más pausado.

—¿Lo viste matar a una doncella? —aulló la reina de impresión.

—No. Estuvo a segundos de hacerlo…

—¡Explícate! —gruñó la mujer con rostro de corazón.

—Intentó matar a Alice, pensando que era una joven que merodeaba de noche, sola.

—¿Qué intentó matar a Alice, a su hermana? ¡Qué dices, Carlisle! ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio? —reclamó.

El rubio sofisticado inclinó el rostro hacia abajo, abatido. La reina se puso de pie en menos de un pestañeo, y salió descalza por los corredores del castillo.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¿Dónde está, Edward? —aullaba con voz agria que hacía eco de su desgracia, rebotando en las paredes de piedra.

Todos los criados, vasallos y servidores miraban crispados ante la actitud de la reina. Se oían murmullos, rumores, en cambio otros, ya eran conocedores de la espantosa verdad. La mujer corrió y corrió hasta tropezarse con sus propios pies. Calló fatigada en el suelo. El rey, adolorido y desesperado, cogió a su mujer en brazos y la llevó nuevamente a su cuarto. Cuando despertó, la rodeaban Alice y su marido. "La Española" la esperaba con una infusión de hierbas tranquilizantes. Separó los párpados con dolor, por un momento, pensó que había sido una temible pesadilla, sin embargo, al ver el rostro compungido de sus seres queridos, exceptuando a Edward, supo que su nauseabunda pesadilla era real.

—¡Necesito verlo! —fue lo primero que esbozó entre murmullos.

El rey asintió con una venia. "La Española" aguardaba con los ropajes para vestirla, debía salir digna de aquel castillo, sobre todo considerando el horrible destino que le esperaba. La subieron al carruaje real y los escoltas de La Corona continuaron tras ellos. Era una verdadera caravana fúnebre. El día era de un gris oscuro, tan intenso, que daba la impresión de que anochecería pronto, a pesar de que faltaban más de tres horas para que el sol cayera del cielo. Durante el camino comenzó a llover copiosamente, el suelo de reblandeció, volviéndose pantanoso.

A las fueras de Williamston se encontraba el calabozo donde ahora aguardaba el príncipe Edward I. A la distancia, a través de una cortina de lluvia espesa se distinguía una fortaleza de piedra, redonda y enorme. A medida que se acercaban al lugar, se oían gritos que se confundían con los sonidos de cuervos perversos. Aunque intentaron evitarlo, la primera en bajar fue Esme, que corrió al encuentro con su hijo.

Los guardias, hombres macizos de rasgos duros, quedaron conmocionados ante la actitud de la reina y se hicieron a un lado, sin que siquiera ella se los ordenara. Bajó las escaleras de piedra. Olía a musgo y necesidades humanas. La escalera en forma de caracol era sólo iluminada por un par de antorchas. La madre desesperada ni siquiera trastabillo al descender por el frío calabozo. Finalmente, en el subterráneo, encontró a otro par de guardias, más grandes y rudos que los de la entrada. Lloró.

—¡Edward! —gritó desesperada.

El muchacho alzó la vista, con sus hermosos ojos tostados relucientes de dulzura. Era su madre. Estaba vestido tan sólo con una camisa suelta y los pantalones ceñidos, junto a las botas, que deberían ser lustrosas según su condición, pero que, sin embargo, estaban manchadas con tierra seca, luciendo un aspecto gris y miserable. Su cabello de plumillas de bronce, tejidas por manos de ángeles, según su madre, parecía más desordenado e incluso un poco sucio. Era un vagabundo con estampa de príncipe.

Ante aquel escabroso espectáculo, la mujer con rostro de corazón, se lanzó de bruces a los brazos de su hijo asesino. Edward la arrulló con ternura, mientras le besaba la frente. Se separaron unos segundos para observarse el uno al otro. Esme acarició las mejillas de su hijo, murmurándole palabras de amor.

_**El lazo de las madres con los hijos arrastra un hilo de oro invisible, un lazo indisoluble de amor eterno, carne de su carne y un pedazo de su alma.**_

El joven consumido en la culpa y el infortunio, invitó a su madre a tomar asiento. Era muy difícil aceptar esa perversa realidad a la mujer que le había entregado la vida. Sus ojos tostados se cristalizaron, anegados en lágrimas. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, atrapando su cabeza, destrozado.

—Edward —exclamó la madre, sentada en la orilla de la silla, con el mentón en alto, de acuerdo a su posición social y lugar en la tierra. El muchacho elevó la vista sólo un poco, porque los ojos de su madre lo quemaban vivo— ¡Edward! —continuó ella— ¡Hijo, mírame! —la voz de la hermosa mujer se desprendía en pedazos que le rasgaban el corazón— ¿Es cierto, hijo? —lo increpó con su dulce voz. El príncipe la miraba con las entrañas vueltas cenizas. Asintió.

El corazón de la madre comenzó a brincar desenfrenado, sus pulsaciones se incrementaron hasta lograr que sintiera un leve mareo, que obvió, no era el minuto para dar un espectáculo.

—Es cierto, madre ¡Lo siento! —exclamó atolondrado. Por sus mejillas de porcelana fría cayeron un par de gotas finas.

—No puede ser verdad, Edward —negó la reina, incrédula. No era capaz de soportar aquella noticia desoladora.

—Lo es… ¡Perdóneme! —le suplicó a su madre de rodillas, mientras cogía las manos de esa mujer entre las suyas. Los dedos de la reina estaban fríos y suaves.

De los ojos de aquella mujer de cabellos cobrizos, brotaron lágrimas de angustia. Su respiración se comenzó a agitar poco a poco. No dejaba de mirar los dulces ojos de su hijo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —lo recriminó, confundida.

—No lo sé… —rompió a llorar el joven príncipe, apoyado en las faldas de su madre. Ella acarició sus cabellos dóciles, inspirando el aroma de su hijo. Sería la última vez que podrían estar juntos.

La tenue luz que emanaba la antorcha, iluminaba fugazmente la habitación, otorgándoles un aura dorada a la madre y el hijo. En ese precioso momento de intimidad apareció el rey.

Con pasos firmes llegó hasta la celda de su hijo, con una expresión dura, fría, carente de sentimientos. Edward entendió de inmediato el mensaje, no había escapatoria, no había opción, su destino esta resuelto, y de alguna manera sintió alivio por esta situación.

Inclinó el rostro hacia abajo, haciendo una venia a su padre, pero éste lo ignoró por completo, a pesar de tener el espíritu destruido.

—Mañana se declarará la sentencia —masculló el rey con la voz filosa y el alma perdida.

La madrugada siguiente, cuando el sol aún no se ponía, un par de sirvientas llegaron al calabozo del príncipe. Le llevaron un nuevo traje, oscuro, como lo ameritaba la situación. Con trapos húmedos lo asearon, para posteriormente ungirlo con aguas aromáticas. Él dejó hacer todo sin chistar, no habló nada, sólo les devolvió una grata sonrisa y se limitó a agradecerles su visita.

A través de los bosques tupidos lo condujeron hacia el Castillo del Juicio. Una corte comandada por el rey, esperaba al acusado. Los asistentes estaban confundidos, era inimaginable que condenarían a aquel ser, más parecido a un ángel que a un humano.

El secretario de la corte leyó la acusación y tras un par de horas, el clamor fue absoluto. Dieron paso a la sentencia de La Corona, esta vez, de palabras pronunciadas por el propio rey.

_"Yo, Carlisle Cullen, soberano de Williamston, en mérito de la acusación formulada contra el príncipe, Edward I de Williamston y considerando las pruebas suficientes y fehacientes, he de declararlo __**Culpable**__, por los cargos que se le imputan: herejía, violación de las leyes morales que imparte La Corona, y homicidio de ochenta y tres doncellas del pueblo, en poco más de cinco años._

_En consideración a la culpabilidad, es condenado a muerte, con espada de dos manos, según amerita por su condición de noble"._

—¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! —se oyó un grito desgarrador desde el palco. Todos los ojos se volcaron hacia la soberana, enloquecida por el dolor que le carcomía las entrañas.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo XV**_

_**Cruel destino**_

El grito desgarrador de la reina removió los corazones de todos los presentes. Edward se volteó a verla. La mujer corrió a través de los pocos peldaños que los separaban, abalanzándose a sus brazos fuertes. De los ojos del hermoso muchacho brotaron un par de lágrimas de dolor. Nadie los detuvo, nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos. Los ojos del rey se humedecieron, sin embargo, contuvo el llanto, no podía mostrar debilidad frente al pueblo. Esme corrió hacia el palco donde estaba su marido.

—¡No lo hagas, no por favor! ¡Te le ruego! —suplicó de rodillas. Todos miraban impertérritos, con el corazón destrozado al ver tal dolor en una madre. El rey de inmediato abandonó su lugar en el estrado y puso de pie a su mujer, que ahora parecía frágil y débil como un canario— ¡No lo hagas, Carlisle! —volvió a implorar sin respuesta. El rey estaba al límite de dolor. Los ojos de cincuenta espectadores estaban puestos sobre ellos. Edward, quiso socorrer a su madre, pero un par de grilletes, que la ataban ambas piernas, lo impidieron.

El tenso ambiente, cargado de desesperanza invadió a cada uno de los visitantes. La reina perdió el conocimiento, era demasiado para su quebrantable cuerpo. Pronto la sacaron del lugar. Edward, observaba impotente. Recorrió con la vista, aquella sala de piedra, fría y oscura, en busca de su hermana, pero no la encontró. Sintió como si una flecha fría le cruzaba el alma. Rompió a llorar cuando iban de camino al calabozo.

Los guardias reales que los escoltaban, estaban mudos, pálidos, especialmente Ethan, quien tenía los ojos inyectados como los conejos, pero no debía llorar. En verdad, ambos, príncipe y servidor, eran de edades similares, se habían criado juntos, cuando aún el peso de la sociedad no los separaba por tener distinta casta. Los dos chicos hacían travesuras a sus anchas y eran cómplices, uno del otro, de sus niñerías. El padre de Ethan, quien llevaba el mismo nombre, había servido a su padre, hasta ocho años atrás, cuando murió por causas desconocidas, entonces, su hijo, fue llamado por el rey para suceder a su padre y convertirse en el hombre de confianza, especialmente de su hijo, Edward.

Las nubes estaban cargadas de lluvia, como recubiertas por un tul negro, otorgando un terrorífico paisaje, digno de aquel escenario de pesadilla. Edward, aún podía oír los gritos de su madre. El corazón se le hinchó de tristeza y no pudo contener un llanto desesperado, seguidos de múltiples sollozos incontenibles. Ethan, con sus grandes y celestes ojos como el cielo brillante, cruzó la mirada con su amigo, conmoviéndolo finalmente. Le cogió el brazo y ambos se dieron un cariñoso y fraternal abrazo.

La noche se demoró en llegar, pero lo hizo. Edward no pudo pegar un ojo, después de todo sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque una siesta eterna estaría pronto a envolverlo. No sentía miedo, pero si tristeza, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber destrozado a su familia de aquella horrorosa manera. Aguardó al lado de una antorcha, hasta la madrugada. Pronto lo invadieron las más temibles imágenes, aquellas de las que había intentado arrancar todo este tiempo: _Isabella_.

Su corazón comenzó a vibrar como si le hubiesen resucitado de un momento a otro. Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la cama de paja, improvisada. Inspiró con fuerza y pronto se vio absorto en el cuerpo de aquella muchacha, la más hermosa que había visto en la vida. Sus ojos lo miraban con ternura y regocijo. Tenía la piel tan blanca como la nieve y los labios abultados de tantos besos, sus besos. Acarició su mejilla y luego, posó su boca sobre la de ella, sincronizando sus dulces lenguas, delicadas y cargadas de pasión. Atrapó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró fijamente… "te amo", le susurró al oído, entonces la imagen se disipó y lo trajo de prisa, a la cruel realidad.

Lo alertó el sonido de las llaves de sus carceleros. Entre las sombras, pudo vislumbrar una silueta, menuda, con pasos gráciles y un particular campanilleo en la voz: era su hermana. Sintió que la alegría le desbordaba el alma. Se puso de pie de inmediato e intentó recomponerse el traje, para que no lo viera en tan miserable estado. La joven cruzó el umbral de las feroces rejas y tras contemplarse unos minutos, se lanzó a los brazos de su querido hermano.

—¡Perdóname! —masculló el príncipe, deshecho en lágrimas.

—¡Perdóname, tú! —refutó la muchacha. Edward no comprendió de inmediato, pero Alice continuó— probablemente si yo no te hubiese ocultado el paradero de Aro, nada de esto hubiese sucedido ¡Perdóname, por favor! —su hermano la observaba confundido.

—¿Quién es Aro? —preguntó.

—Tú hijo… —las palabras de la jovencita se diluyeron en un hilo de voz traicionero.

—¿Qué dices? —echó hacia atrás la cabeza, descolocado.

—Siempre lo he sabido, Edward, pero no podía decírtelo, porque Marie andaba tras el niño, quería llevárselo… —rompió en un lamento ahogado.

Asintió, separando levemente los labios por la impresión. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo has podido salvar de las manos de esa bruja? —masculló Edward, irritado. Alice asintió, obedientemente.

—Pero no he podido hacer lo mismo contigo —la voz se le ahogó de impotencia.

Edward dio un paso hacia su adorada hermana y le levantó el mentón con dos de sus finos dedos.

—Sé que siempre has hecho todo por ayudarme. Te agradezco infinitamente por cuidar de mi hijo —le aseguró para tranquilizarla— procura que sea un hombre de bien —la princesa asintió, compungida, era lo más horrible que le había sucedido en su vida.

—Intenté hablar con nuestro padre… para que cambie la condena… que decrete un indulto… pero está consternado y no dará pie atrás —las facciones de la muchacha con rostro de duende, se afilaron.

—Es lo que merezco… no existe otro final para un monstruo como yo… —agregó firme.

—No me conformo querido hermano… —sollozó su hermana.

—Te adoro, mi pequeña —la acurrucó en sus brazos y le besó la frente. Estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta que Alice internó sus ojos tostados en los de él.

—Te he traído a tu hijo… —le hizo una seña al guardia y detrás de las penumbras apareció Jasper, y de su mano, un bello niño de cinco años. Quedó paralizado, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Jasper se acercó a su amigo, y le dio un abrazo cargado de emoción, no fueron necesarias las palabras, él siempre había sido su leal amigo, compañero de torneos y el amor de su hermana. Los ojos del rubio sofisticado se tornaron titilantes, a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Se hizo hacia tras y el pequeño quedó frente suyo.

El corazón se le enterneció a tal modo, que sintió el más grande amor que pueda existir en la tierra, era aún más inmenso que el que había profesado por Isabella. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Fue fácil reconocerse en aquel infante con cabello broncíneo, algo ondulado, con manos gorditas, decoradas con hoyuelos y un inmenso par de ojos chocolates. Acercó una de sus manos a las mejillas rellenitas de Aro y le besó la frente, pronto volvió para observarlo, completamente obnubilado.

—¿Quién es? —giró el muchachito hacia su tía, ella sonrió.

—Es tu padre, Aro —respondió la princesa emocionada.

—Mi padre es Emmett —aseguró el infante, logrando hacer sonreír al príncipe.

—¡Claro! —agregó Edward, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana. Acarició la carita redonda, con forma de corazón como su abuela, y se dirigió a Alice— tiene los mismos ojos de Isabella —agregó con alegría. A la princesa no pareció gustarle la comparación. Él negó con la cabeza. Su piel tenía el mismo tinte que la de su amada.

Su corazón se regocijó de orgullo, al constatar las evidencias físicas de su amor con la condesa. Se sintió pleno, se dio por pagado en esta vida. Aquel niño sería el rey de Williamston, algún día, y confiaba ciegamente en la crianza que le pudiera dar su hermana. Cogió al niño en brazos y lo arrulló con ímpetu. De ese encuentro, cosechó las fuerzas suficientes para el crudo día que se avecinaba. Antes de irse, agradeció de corazón, a su hermana y a su fiel amigo, por haber cuidado a su hijo y habérselo traído esta noche, era el mejor regalo de su vida. Por fin pudo dormir en paz.

La madrugada se aproximó pronto. Llegaron las criadas, nuevamente para asearlo y embellecerlo. Para él era ridículo, en un par de horas más sería un cadáver, sin embargo, lo agradeció. Cuando acabaron, los guardias, encabezados por Ethan, lo acompañaron hasta el carruaje real.

El camino estaba fangoso a raíz de la lluvia y tras los árboles parecían esconderse espectros. El príncipe se inquietó, sin embargo, no dijo nada, sólo observó. La lluvia perversa comenzó a caer como una cortina de hierro, era impenetrable. Uno de los caballos, pisó mal y se torció una pata. El brusco movimiento casi los botó a todos, sin embargo, uno de los escoltas entregó a su animal como reemplazante. La marcha continuó.

Antes de llegar y cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte, un carruaje, con caballos blancos, los interceptó, era su madre. La reina descendió apresurada y se lanzó a sus brazos, él la cobijó en su pecho y ella, lo bañó de besos. Inspirando agitada para capturar el dulce aroma de su hijo. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin detención, tenía el rostro desfigurado por la tristeza y el infortunio.

—Es de esperar que tu padre sea perdonado por este terrible error —musitó la reina, acongojada.

—Yo fui el que transgredió las reglas, mamá —sonrió pacíficamente y la besó en las manos.

—Pero ¡No es suficiente! Nada justifica mandar a matar a su propio hijo… —alzó la voz, agitada.

—Él es el rey —lo justificó el muchacho. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quizás puedo convencer a los guardias para que te escondan y te alejen de aquí —agregó Esme, desesperada, pero Edward, se negó.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué, hijo, por qué quieres morir? —su madre se colgó a su cuello.

—No tengo alternativa, debo pagar por mi error.

—¡Hijo! —suplicó la reina con rostro de corazón.

—Madre ¡Te amo! Gracias por darme la oportunidad de vivir —la besó en los cabellos rojizos. La mujer lo atrapó entre sus brazos y sollozó desconsoladamente, un gritó desgarrador se le escapó del pecho— ¡Madre! No llores por favor —le rogó el muchacho. En un acto sobre humano, la reina intentó de acompasar su respiración para tranquilizarse y quitarle la angustia a su hijo, cuando ya estuvo más calmada, el príncipe acercó sus labios cerezas al oído de su madre— debes cuidar de mi hijo, esa es mi única y gran petición —la reina lo observó, confundida— Alice te lo explicará, pero prométeme que lo harás —la mujer asintió.

Cada espectador de aquel conmovedor espectáculo, sintió el corazón comprimirse de dolor. Con delicadeza, pero manos firmes, Edward apartó a su madre desde sus brazos.

—¡Te adoro mi niño! —gritó la madre, mientras era prisionera en los brazos de su fiel amiga y criada, Carmen.

El carruaje llegó al Castillo del Juicio. No hacía frío, a pesar de que la lluvia y el viento golpeaban con fuerza. El príncipe se dirigió hacia el patio principal. A mano derecha estaba el rey, la princesa y un poco más atrás, sus queridos amigos Hale, Emmett junto a su esposa. El tribunal de La Corona comandaba la ejecución. Había más de veinte asistentes, sólo gente de linaje. El verdugo encapuchado esperaba pasivo a un costado del tablado fatídico.

El secretario de La Corona leyó nuevamente la sentencia, porque el rey se había negado a hacerlo, según dictaba el protocolo. Un sacerdote esperaba al otro costado de la mesa. Ethan cogió a su señor de un brazo, mientras lo acompañaba hacia su posición. Había silencio absoluto. Se confesó y luego, se arrodilló, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pequeño cajón de madera.

A pesar del horroroso escenario, Edward se sintió feliz. La luz del sol brillaba con fuerza en el horizonte. Bajó la vista y miró a su hermana, quien lloraba sin consuelo. Su padre lo miró con ojos de ternura, pero fue algo, en medio de la muchedumbre lo que llamó su atención. En medio de aquella elite, distinguió a la mujer de sus sueños. Vestía una capucha negra que le tapaba, en parte, su hermoso cabello castaño, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus labios mudos murmuraron: "te amo". El príncipe sonrió, la luz del sol en el horizonte lo encandiló por completo. Un fuerte golpe y su mundo se convirtió a la absoluta oscuridad.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Mis queridas lectoras las dejo con el último capítulo de "El enano maldito: Una condena eterna"!**

_**Capítulo XVI**_

_**Promesa eterna**_

El golpe perpetrado fue increíblemente potente y certero. La oscuridad se apoderó frente a los ojos del príncipe. Una fuerza centrífuga lo absorbió por completo. El alma se desprendió de su cuerpo, elevándose por encima de las cabezas de los espectadores que presenciaban esta triste realidad con horror.

El príncipe sintió que caía, sin embargo, se estaba elevando. Al abandonar su cuerpo pudo experimentar gran alivio, había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, los espectros lo habían dejado. Sintió paz, sintió alivio eterno.

La nobleza presente, observó con espanto la espeluznante escena. Un par de gritos desgarradores se oyeron desde la tribuna. El rey Carlisle inclinó el rostro con los ojos anegados de espesas lágrimas de dolor y culpa. Alice miraba obnubilada, parecía estar en un trance, pero no lo era. Ella fue la única que vio un par de sombras negras que escaparon con fiereza desde el cuerpo de su hermano, emitiendo un extraño ruido, similares a los de los cuervos, razón suficiente como para que la cegada tribuna no pusiera atención a ese hecho. La princesa abrumada sintió algo de alivio cuando una lucecita blanca, similar a un pequeño sol, cándida y tan brillante que encandilaría a cualquier sensible ojo humano, ascendió como una pluma sobre sus cabezas.

Jasper, contra el protocolo establecido, se acercó a su amada, y en un gesto enternecedor, la aferró a su cuerpo para acogerla, tomándola con tanta sutileza que sus manos parecían de seda. La muchacha continuó con la vista fija en el horizonte.

—Mi bella dama —agregó dulcemente— ¿se siente usted bien? —masculló preocupado, temiendo que la princesa se desplomara. Su mujer parecía haberse perdido en el dolor al presenciar la espeluznante escena que le había quitado la vida a su hermano. La joven no contestó. Alice también sintió paz, como si su hermano extendiera aquella ola de alivio hacia su ser más querido, que lo había acompañado desde la infancia.

El rey estaba abatido con la escena. Su pecho se comenzó a agitar y la respiración se le entrecortó cada vez más, no podía respirar. El dolor era tan fuerte que le estaba rasgando las entrañas, Edward siempre había sido su amado hijo, sus ojos, su mayor legado a la tierra…

Unas contundentes gotas cayeron desde las comisuras de sus perlados ojos tostados, hasta bordearles los labios. Nadie dijo nada. El rey sintió una gran presión en el pecho, tan fuerte como si una espada filosa, la más sofisticada de un caballero, le hubiese pinchado el corazón y en ese minuto se estuviese desangrando. Un fuerte mareo por poco lo hace caer de bruces frente al palco. De inmediato, la guardia real se alertó y un fiel soldado llegó a su lado para sostenerlo. Lo mantuvieron de los brazos con ímpetu para que el rey de corazón destrozado no cayera, revolcándose en su infinita tristeza. Le dolía el alma, ¡Sí! El alma… esa que se sitúa por debajo y más profundo que el corazón.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como el cuerpo se le anestesiaba de pies a cabeza, cayendo en un sueño profundo del que despertaría dos semanas después.

El cielo se encapotó de un momento a otro. Como finos alfileres comenzó a descender el agua de lluvia hasta mojar a cada uno de los asistentes. Las nubes espesas, grises casi negras, ahuyentaron al público presente.

Tras una pequeña puerta que conducía hacia el interior del castillo, se escabulló Isabella. Entró en un estado similar al trance. Su piel extremadamente pálida carecía de color natural, más bien lucía mortecina, con los labios rojos de color ciruela seco y los ojos redondos de chocolates enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Sentía como si la hubiesen arrancado el corazón de cuajo y lo peor… sabía que ella era la responsable de que el desgraciado príncipe terminara perdiendo la cabeza por amor.

Las hojas de los inmensos árboles que rodeaban el Castillo del Juicio, comenzaron a crujir con el fuerte viento que se precipitó de un momento a otro. Ella continuó esperando, mientras los nobles asistentes se retiraban en sus finos carruajes. La muchacha miraba el espantoso espectáculo como si fuera una película de terror protagonizada por el ser al que ella más había amado en la tierra, más bien dicho, el único. Vio con horror como recogieron el cuerpo de su amor prohibido y lo envolvieron en una inmensa sábana blanca para momificarlo y velarlo durante la fría noche que se avecinaba. Se le contrajo el corazón tan fuertemente que pensó que se paralizaría y tuvo que sentarse para no caer derrumbada de un momento a otro.

Nadie la reconoció, pensaron que era una de las muchachas pobres y enfermas que mendigaban algo de comida. Todos la ignoraron. Cuando el cuerpo del príncipe ya desapareció frente a sus ojos, arrancó del lugar como si la siguiera una amenaza implacable y corrió por los bosques durante largas horas hasta el atardecer. Finalmente, llegó a su antiguo castillo en Glasgow.

Sus ropas eran viejas. Estaba húmeda y azumagada, pero aún así, se las ingenió para entrar a su viejo hogar y rescatar aquel cofre, que resguardaba el más horrible de sus hechizos: la manzana clavada con un viejo cuchillo para que Edward fuera siempre prisionero de su amor.

Cubrió su rostro aún más con el capuchón negro que le llegaba a los tobillos para que nadie la molestara y por fin, cuando uno de los guardias reales se descuidó, logró subir hacia su vieja habitación. El castillo estaba abandonado, maloliente, sin embargo, era custodiado por los guardias de La Corona.

Para su único alivio, no tuvo inconvenientes en entrar a su cuarto de antaño. Buscó bajo la cama y con sigilo levantó una tabla. Ese había sido el último lugar donde había guardado aquel cofre, tras rescatarlo de las manos de la perversa Marie.

Cogió el pesado y diminuto baúl entre sus manos y lo tapó por precaución para que nadie lo notara. Bajó las escaleras, completamente a oscuras, hasta desembocar en la salida trasera. Ninguno de los pocos ignorantes que se cruzaron en su paso se dignaron a mirarla.

Ya estaba oscuro, hacía frío y la lluvia se había vuelto espesa. Los goterones le cayeron a la muchacha como si fueran baldes, hasta que su ropaje se hizo pesado y tuvo que deshacerse del capuchón.

Corrió a través del lúgubre y oscuro bosque, seguida del canturreo de los buitres y las sombras que se posaban sobre su cabeza. Quiso arrancar, escapar de esta pesadilla. De repente, sintió que las raíces de los árboles se convertían en manos con largos y tenebrosos dedos que la cogían por los tobillos, haciéndola trastabillar una y otra vez. No quería perder su tesoro de las manos, así que luchó con todas su fuerzas para no caer. Los inmensos árboles se agitaban con arrogancia de un lado a otro, cerrándole el paso, dejándole escasos centímetros para continuar.

Quedó descalza con los pies sangrantes, completamente heridos por las ramas afiladas y las piedras puntiagudas. No sentía dolor, sólo cansancio. Sus pies se deslizaban por encima del musgoso bosque, sin embargo, hacia el horizonte sólo veía sombras tupidas y grises. No sintió miedo, siempre había estado familiarizada con el oscurantismo, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora, eran enemigos, abogaban por bandos opuestos.

Cuando el poco espacio que le quedaba para caminar se cerró por completo por los brazos de la vegetación, la condesa elevó su rostro al cielo y un grito desgarrador salió de su pecho.

—¡Marieeeeeeeeee!

Una carcajada burlesca se oyó rebotar desde el oscuro paisaje. La jovencita, acomodó el cofre apoyado contra su vientre y con los dedos finos y níveos, arrancó la cerradura de metal, rasgándose la piel de las manos, pero no le importó, porque tenía una deuda que pagar en esta vida, más bien, con la suya. En un intento desesperado se arrancó la piel del dedo pulgar e índice, pero su ímpetu era más grande. Logró liberar la manzana, atravesada por un filoso puñal.

La fruta, sobrenaturalmente, estaba intacta, tal cual la había dejado siete años atrás, cuando atrapó el corazón de aquel inocente muchacho que se enamoró perdidamente de ella, entregándole el alma sin pedir nada a cambio.

Botó el baúl, cogió la manzana y le arrancó el puñal, para liberar su alma de aquel infierno. Lanzó lejos el cuchillo, ni siquiera supo donde fue a caer. Un remolino fuerte la envolvió de pies a cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

Cerró los ojos, desvanecida. Unos labios tibios y carnosos saldaron los suyos, provocándole un vibración deliciosa en cada terminación nerviosa de su piel ¡Era él! Era Edward… Abrió los ojos, sumida en los brazos de su amado príncipe y pudo sumergirse en esa mirada dulce, como la miel derretida que la observaba con el amor más profundo que se puede encontrar en la vida.

—Te amo… te amaré siempre —le susurró al oído con voz suave como el terciopelo. Sus palabras fueron seguidas de una dulce sonrisa que le quitó el aliento.

—¡Edward! ¡No te vayas por favor! —le suplicó la condesa con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y el corazón desmembrado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus ruegos la imagen del joven príncipe se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. "No te vayas", murmuró la muchacha con los labios deshidratados. Una fría lluvia la despertó. Estaba en medio del bosque, a los pies de un claro cargado de agua cristalina. Con fuerzas de flaqueza logró pararse y caminar unos pasos hacia las piedras, de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas, que bordeaban el Río de los Encantos. Las habían terracotas con forma de corazón, azules que asemejaban zafiros, tostadas que parecían piedras ámbar y rojas intensas como el rubí.

Recordó intensamente que aquel lugar había sido testigo secreto de su segunda cita con aquel hombre de ensueño.

Sumergió los pies ensangrentados en el agua gélida. Parecía como si le picotearan la piel con agujas. Cerró los ojos para rememorar aquel momento. Inmortalizó su figura esbelta bajo la lluvia intensa, esa noche después de haber estado juntos la primera vez.

El corazón se lo desgarraban por dentro. Pronto la hermosa imagen, aquella en que ambos se besaban, fue seguida del momento en que a él le cortaron la cabeza. Fue un shock eléctrico, intenso y cruel que la hizo despertar. Se lanzó al río para llorar de desesperación e impotencia, golpeando inconcientemente su cabeza contra una gran piedra que le cubría la espalda.

Quiso volver el tiempo atrás y recibirlo en sus brazos con todo el amor que ahora sentía, pero que había reprimido por la falta de costumbre a amar y ser amada. Cerró los párpados, sin embargo, las líneas de sus ojos desbordaron lágrimas de desconsuelo. Cayeron unas tras otras, mientras experimentaba como a través de este dolor se le iba el alma.

Los vestigios de su descarnado sufrimiento se hicieron cada vez más espesos y calientes, al igual que el agua bajo sus pies. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio como en lugar de agua, el río se había transformado en venas, que transportaba sangre tan roja como la suya. Observó con espanto y comprobó que de sus ojos brotaba este sagrado fluido sin reparos. Estaba completamente cubierta de sangre roja oscura.

Miró la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta y evidenció que estaba completamente ungida en aquel líquido. Salió del agua con un grito de espanto que removió las copas de los árboles. Desde afuera siguió mirando el surrealista espectáculo.

Lo poco que le quedaba de su corazón destruido se desvanecía a través de sus ojos ensangrentados. Corrió y corrió a través del bosque, mientras la lluvia incesante y tupida le limpiaba el cuerpo cubierto con su propia sangre. Oyó voces que la inculpaban, e intermitentemente también, escuchó a Edward que le suplicaba que no se fuera.

Sus pulsaciones aumentaron a tal punto que se sintió mareada, pero siguió avanzando. Los cuervos estaban casi en su cabeza y las sombras acechaban prontas a cogerla por los hombros. Aquellos pies, lechosos y rosados como la piel de los conejos, corrieron más a prisa hasta aproximarse a un precipicio. Continuó desesperada, fuera de sí, lanzándose por los aires hacia el vacío.

La bruja de Marie fue quemada en la hoguera por orden de La Inquisición, acusada de brujería y herejía, por supuesto acusada por la mismísima reina de Williamston, Esme Cullen. Los guardias reales se encargaron de transportar a sacerdotes y clérigos hacia la isla donde se encontraba presa la mujer.

Los soldados de capa roja sentían temor de la mujer, la leyenda de que aquella anciana tenía poderes sobrenaturales se expandió por todo Williamston, Glasgow, e Inglaterra mismo. Sólo por una estricta y dictatorial orden de la reina con rostro de corazón, fueron capaces de cogerla y amarrarla a un árbol seco para ser prendida en llamas.

Sus gritos, agudos y terroríficos casi ensordecieron a los espectadores. De los ojos tostados de Esme brotaron un par de lágrimas de victoria. Esa mujer le había destruido la vida a ella y a su familia entera.

—¡Qué un ángel misericordioso se apiade de tu pobre alma! —exclamó la mujer de cabellos pelirrojos.

Ethan el más fiel de los guardias la miró con los ojos celestes, claros y transparentes como el cielo, anegados en lágrimas. Ambos vengaban la muerte del príncipe Edward I de Williamston. La reina en un gesto sobre humano le acarició la mano a aquel chico que había crecido junto a su hijo y se asemejaba a tanto a él.

Los corazones de los Cullen quedaron en relativa calma. Alice por su parte, sabía que su hermano había sido liberado de la horrible condena y su corazón, aunque fuese en el cielo, podría escoger un verdadero amor, sin ataduras y ni hechizos maquiavélicos y crueles.

La princesa acogió al pequeño Aro como si fuese su hijo, y lo llevó al castillo de Williamston para criarlo y prepararlo para cuando fuera su turno de asumir el trono. Junto a ella y su sobrino, vivió Jasper, el padre adoptivo y marido de Alice Cullen, quien asumió la paternidad de aquel muchacho, idéntico a su querido amigo, cuidándolo hasta que éste se convirtió en un hombre de bien.

El rey Carlisle aceptó sin reparos el casamiento de su hija y el caballero Hale. Dejó a un lado los estrictos protocolos de La Corona para dar paso a los sentimientos nobles de un padre con el corazón cicatrizado…

El recuerdo del príncipe Edward I fue incluido en sus vidas como si siempre estuviese presente. Aro supo de aquel amor irracional de sus padres, pero nunca opinó al respecto. Creció con la convicción de que él era fruto del amor más inmenso y pasional que se podría haber dado en la tierra, pero jamás le dijeron, que también, podría haber sido fruto de un embrujo eterno que condenó a su padre a perder la vida.

Aquellos pies, lechosos y rosados como la piel de los conejos, corrieron más a prisa hasta aproximarse a un precipicio. Continuó desesperada, fuera de sí, lanzándose por los aires hacia el vacío… Sintió alivio al descender por los aires. Su corazón dejó de latir y una fuerza centrífuga la cogió con fuerza hasta expulsarla de su cuerpo inerte. Pensó que caía, pero se elevaba. Una luz candente ascendió por las nubes… un punto de luz diminuto y fugaz.

Flotando como una pluma un segundo punto de luz se acercó remotamente desde las nubes. El cielo estaba entre gris y rosado. El sol se había puesto hacia unos minutos y un par de gaviotas sobrevolaron el colorido escenario.

Un pequeño sol ascendía y el otro, bajaba desde el algún punto del infinito horizonte, hasta que de un momento a otro ¡Blum! Se tocaron hasta fundirse en uno solo para seguir vagando por siempre en la eternidad.

**_Fin_**

_**Estimadas lectoras,**_

_**A todas a quienes leyeron mi fic ¡Miles de gracias! En verdad fue una apuesta distinta... un lado no explorado de mis sentimientos y emociones, pero que me agradó muchísimo escribir...**_

_**Un amor eterno que te haga perder la cordura no están ficticio... si bien puede parecer un poco exagerado, sentirse abandonado por una persona a quien amas puede ponerte al límite de tus fuerzas y al precipicio de perder la razón, sin embargo, en la mayoría de las veces el corazón cicatriza y se vuelve a la vida normal, pero en otros... queda sólo la esperanza de una nueva vida para una segunda oportunidad.**_

_**Me fui un poquitín en la profunda, pero creo que es para justificar mis delirios literarios, jejejeje.**_

_**Besos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo en otro fic!**_

_**Karen**_


End file.
